Magical New Mission
by sugarcrazedninja
Summary: A new year at school, a new reason to feel depressed. Who knew that having ninja's for school guards could be so tough? Harry Potter is learning this the hard way. rewriting the first few chapters, please be patient for the next chapter!
1. New Guards?

Chapter 1

School guards?

"Why do we need guards this year?" asked a boy with jet black hair. He was sitting at a large table surrounded by his friends and some of his old teachers. He was sitting across from a man with graying hair and ratty old robes on.

"because professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to have some extra protection for Hogwarts now that Voldemort is back." The man said. The boy looked over at his tall, fiery red haired friend as he cringed at the name.

"Let me guess, the protection is for me." The boy said coldly.

"Harry, the protection is for the whole school, not everyone will be for you. But yes, one person will be assigned to you."

"But professor Lupin, what do you mean not everyone? How many people are coming, and who are they?" asked a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Dumbledore didn't tell us everything, but we're guessing around six of them. And we don't know who they are. We'll be meeting them after your hearing."

"That's enough now! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, go to bed. You two too." Mrs.Weasly said, indicating her twin sons. They all sighed and walked out of the gray kitchen.

"She's right Harry, you should get some sleep, your hearing is tomorrow." Hermione said to her friend. He nodded and turned the corner with Ron while Hermione walked up another flight of stairs with Ron's little sister, Ginny.

"Who do you reckon is coming tomorrow?" Ron asked as he crawled into his bed.

"Dunno. But whoever it is, I don't care as long as they're on our side." Harry said.

------------------------------------A few days earlier in another place------------------------------

"Ok, we need to choose our team members. Now Tsunade baa-chan said that Dumbledore-samma said to only choose two for each house, one of the ones in Gryffindor will be watching the Potter boy, and Tsunade already said that was me, so we need five more, already counting you two. She gave us a list of what the qualifications for each house so lets see here…" said a young man with spiky blond hair as he looked down at the list. His two friends were sitting next to him, one picking at her bowl of miso ramen and the other one deep in thought.

"Naruto, I've never seen you so caught up in work like this." Said the pink haired girl. Naruto looked up from the sheet.

"Well, this is a year long mission and the first important one where I call the shots. Now that I'm ANBU captain I want to make a good impression." He said, "by the way, we can't wear our masks, Dumbledore samma said they could make a bad impression."

"What? That doesn't make sense." said the raven haired one, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Well, that's not really up to me or the Hokage, so deal with it." Naruto said as he wrote something on the page.

"Sakura, do you think you can handle Hufflepuff with Hinata?"

"Sure, I'll go ask her now." She said as she stood up and paid for her meal. Naruto smiled at her then snapped his head toward the other.

"Sasuke, you can handle Slytherin with Gaara. Luckily he's here to visit with Temari." Naruto said, "I'll get Shikamaru and Neji and Kiba." Sasuke stood up and left to go find Gaara. Naruto also stood up and left to find the others.

"Hi Sakura. What brings you over here?" asked a young woman with shoulder length black hair.

"Hinata, would you like to come on a year long mission with me, Sasuke and Naruto?" sakura asked.

"Sure. When does it start?"

"In a week. We're going to protect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What's wizards and witchcraft?"

"I don't know, we'll find out in a few days." Sakura said. She explained more on the way back to Ichiraku's noodle shop.

"Neji! Hey Neji!" Naruto called to the long haired boy.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked. He spun on his heels and faced him.

"Want to go on a year long mission? We need to protect some school in England. We're leaving in a week."

"Fine. Is there teams or something I need to know about?"

"Actually, yes. You will be guarding a house of students called the Ravenclaws. You will be teamed up with Shikamaru." Naruto informed. He continued to explain everything as they walked to Shikamaru's house.

"Oh, it's you. What a drag." He said when he opened the door to see them standing there, "what do you want?"

"We need you to go on a mission with us. It's a year long one." Naruto said, trying to get him to come. He opened the door wider and said, "I'm listening."

"You will be guarding the same group of students as Neji at this one school in England. So waddya say shika?"

"Sure, but only if you don't call me Shika again, only my full name." he said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I'll meet you two at the noodle shop. I have to find Kiba." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Gaara, your needed on a mission." Sasuke said lazily when he found him at Temari's house. Gaara looked up at him.

"What mission?" he asked.

"A year long one to protect some school. We're on the same team." Sasuke said. The red head thought for a moment.

"Sure, I'll go along. Who's leading the mission?" he asked.

"Naruto. I bet you could really scare the pants off some of those stupid kids." Sasuke smirked. Gaara chuckled slightly.

------------------------------------After Harry's hearing----------------------------------------------

"So, how did it go? Tell us Harry!" Hermione said anxiously when he walked in the room.

He smiled and said, "I'm going back to Hogwarts!" she ran up and hugged him and Ron clapped him on the back.

"We're supposed to go down to the kitchen to meet the new guards." Ron said.

"There here already?" Harry asked.

"No, we have to wait for them. Their coming via portkey." Mr. Weasly said as he passed them in the narrow hall. "Come on lets go." They all followed him down the stairs.

"Sirius, I'm going back to school!" he called to his godfather. The shaggy haired man opened his smiling mouth to say something when the room was suddenly full of screams.

"Ow! I am _never_ doing that again." Said a blond boy as he stood up.

"Suck it up Naruto. It didn't hurt that much." Said the raven haired boy as he stood up. When he made sure Naruto wasn't looking he rubbed his arm.

"Gaara, don't be a show off." Said the pink haired girl. Harry thought she could be related to Tonks for a moment. He looked over to who she was talking to, only to see a red haired boy floating an inch from the ground on a cloud of sand.

"How is this showing off?" he asked defensively.

"Kiba get your dog off me!" exclaimed the boy with chocolate colored hair tied up in a tight ponytail.

"Ahem." Mr.Weasly cleared his throat. They all looked at him.

"Oh right! Hello, we are the guards for Hogwarts this year. Let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said, "These are my teammates."

"I am Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"These are the members that I chose to help because of their qualifications." Naruto said, indicating the others.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I will be watching over Hufflepuff with Sakura."

"I'm her cousin, Neji Hyuuga. I will be watching over Ravenclaw with him." He said, pointing to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara." He yawned.

"Gaara of the desert at your service. I will be watching over Slytherin with Sasuke." Gaara said. Harry noticed that that man seemed very dark; seemed to fit that he would watch over that house.

"And I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I will be watching over Gryffindore's with Naruto. Oh yeah, this is my dog, Akamaru." Kiba said, motioning towards a large white and brown dog sitting next to him.

"Very good. I am Remus Lupin. Welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix." He said.

"Wait a minute, your not wizards are you?" Hermione asked.

"No, we are not. We are shinobi from Konohagakure." Naruto informed.

"What are shinobi and Kono-what?" Ron asked.

"Shinobi are ninja and it's Konohagakure. Or the village hidden in the leaves. All except Gaara, he's from Sunagakure."

"Let me guess, village hidden in the, I don't know, sand or something." Harry said, guessing wildly.

"Actually, your right. Suna _is _the village hidden in the sand." Gaara said as his sand flew into his gourd. Harry stood there, shocked that he actually guessed right, even if he was partly sarcastic.

"My name is Hermione Granger. And – Ron! Close your mouth!" she snapped. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw the sand moved on its own. Gaara noticed and chuckled slightly.

"Ron Weasly." He introduced when he snapped back to earth.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said.

"So you're the Potter kid? What makes you special enough to need a guard?" Naruto asked.

"We'll explain that later." Mr.Weasly said.

"Ok, which one of you is going to guard me? No sense acting like you don't understand what I'm talking about, they already told me one of you is here for me. Honestly, I don't think I need you." Harry said coldly, eyeing each ninja in the room.

"Well to bad. Your stuck with me you little brat. And a quick word of advice, don't get on my bad side. Or any of our bad sides for that matter." Naruto snarled.

"And why's that? I doubt you can do anything worse than what we can do, seeing as you don't have any magic." Harry growled, starting to get ticked off. Naruto moved forward and leaned in so that he could hiss in his ear.

"You have no idea what we're capable of. Gaara could kill you with a swift movement of his arm. I can hurt you with two moves. Sasuke could torture you're mind with a single glance or kill you with a few moves. Shikamaru could _control _your every move. Kiba can seriously hurt you, and I should know. Neji could kill you in a matter of hours with around three moves, and so can Hinata. Sakura could hurt you too; even the sweetest girl needs a hard core. And if you tell anyone what I just said, you'll see what I'm talking about the hard way." He snarled. He backed off and smirked when he saw the horrid look on Harry's face.

"What did you tell him Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Just what we're capable of." He said, smiling to himself.

"all right you three, go take care of your school supplies, you are leaving tomorrow after all." Mrs. Weasly instructed. They nodded and walked out of the room.

"What did he tell you?" Ron asked when they walked into their small room. He opened his mouth, but then shook his head.

"N-nothing." He said.

"What, did he threaten you not to tell or something?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Let's just pack." Harry said, trying to get off the subject.

'I think he did threaten him.' Ron thought. He shook off the thought and went back to his packing.

"So that's it. Makes sense to me." Sasuke said after the adults explained the situation.

"Yes. Now, is there anything we need to know about you?" Mr.Weasly asked.

"Well…" Naruto looked over at Gaara, who then nodded as if to say it's ok to tell them everything. "Gaara and I have some issues involving demons."

"There are no demons at Hogwarts, so you don't need to worry about them, only a few minor creatures in Care of Magical Creatures." Lupin said.

"No, it's not like that. By 'issues with demons', I mean we have demons _in_ us. Nothing dangerous, actually, wait… forget that last part, but we do have better control over them. I assure you we are not dangerous." Naruto said.

"What demons?"

"Well, I have a nine tailed fox demon in me that has been there since I was born. They placed it in me when Kyuubi, the fox, attacked our village."

"My demon is Shukaku, the sand demon. My father placed t in me before I was born as an experiment. I can control my sand in any way I please and that's about it for me." Gaara said, "oh yeah, I used to kill people, but only because they were trying to kill me. I don't do that anymore though. Only if it's absolutely necessary. And I don't sleep, so I will be patrolling the grounds at night."

"That's pretty much it. Sakura is well trained in medicine, so she is able to help students if it's an emergency." Naruto said.

"Who else thinks this year is going to be rough?" Hermione asked when she walked into the boys' room.

"Gee, what makes you say that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Those sheenooby guys are strict." Ron said.

"It's shinobi Ron, and yes they do. Especially that Naruto guy." Hermione agreed, "Something sure is different about those guards."

"Yeah. Something's really different about him; I noticed that when he backed away, his eyes were red, and kind of like slits. It was weird because the next thing I knew was that they were blue again." Harry said. He looked at them and they were looking at him with a very odd expression.

"Maybe you just imagined it Harry." Hermione said.

"Come on mate, nobody's eyes can do that." Ron said. Harry nodded and looked out the small window. It was dark outside and he looked at his watch. It was getting late.

They started to talk about Harry's Hearing when they heard footsteps outside the door.

"Probably Kreacher." Ron said.

"Who?"

"He's the old house elf here." Ron explained. The footsteps were still outside the door, only louder this time. They heard banging on the door and someone calling out to them.

"Oi, you in there! Go to bed!" Naruto called. Hermione walked out the door and walked up to her bedroom, leaving Naruto examining the small room from the doorway.

"Like I said, go to bed." He said as he closed the door and walked away.


	2. magical travel

Forgot to mention this last chapter: I do not own Harry Potter of Naruto, so sad, I know (sob sob sob). Oh well.

"How are we getting to Kings Cross?" Harry asked the next morning as he dragged his trunk out to the sidewalk. Naruto and the others were following behind the group and members of the Order.

"We're taking the night bus." Tonks said, today copying Sakura's hair style (short and pink).

"What's the night bus?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"You'll see." She said. She looked over at Lupin who then raised his wand arm. With a loud banging sound a large, triple decker purple bus appeared in front of the group.

"All aboard!" called a teenage boy covered with pimples named Stan, "Hey Ern, it arry potter!" Stan said happily when Harry walked onto the bus.

"Say that any louder and I'll hex you." Tonks said to him, pulling out her wand. Harry grabbed a seat on the third floor, which was empty. Ron sat next to him, Hermione and Ginny sat behind them and Fred and George sat behind the girls. Up in the front sat Naruto with Gaara, his gourd on the floor; behind them were Sakura and Sasuke. Then it was Kiba and Shikamaru, then Neji with Hinata.

With another loud bang the bus was off at the speed of light. Ron toppled out of his seat and it seemed that every one was hanging onto there seats just so they don't fall off like Ron. The only one who seemed to enjoy it was Naruto, who threw his hands into the air as if he were on a rollercoaster. Sakura was holding onto Sasuke for dear life while he looked at the floor, trying his best not to look out the window. The bus stopped outside of a large train station.

"Kings Cross!" Stan called. They all got up and walked off the bus. Naruto jumped off the bus as if he had the time of his life.

"Okay, remind me to never go on that thing again." Ron said to Harry.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear. Harry stared at him as he walked away.

'Maybe he's not so strict. He's just like a really big kid.' Harry thought.

"Let's go, let's go, hurry, the train will be leaving soon." Mrs.Weasly said, shooing them inside. Naruto and the gang got their trunks and brought them to the train.

"You have to sit with us. They gave us a compartment that's been magically enlarged." Naruto said.

"Come on guys." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, ignoring Naruto as best he could.

"Sorry Harry, we have to sit with the other prefects. We'll meet up with you later." Hermione said. Harry nodded and walked away as they got on the train, trying to get away from the shinobi. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded and they followed Harry.

"You're coming with us." Naruto said as the two grabbed him by the arms, lifted him off the ground, and dragged him back to the others.

"Stop fussing, you're causing a scene." Sasuke said to Harry, who was trying to get out of their grasp. It was true; many people stopped and watched them.

"Let me go!" Harry demanded. They looked at each other and let go, only after raising him up a few inches first. Harry landed with a thud. Sirius, who was now disguised as the dog named snuffles, growled at them. Akamaru then growled at snuffles (Akamaru was now big enough to be ridden on, so he was kind of intimidating to snuffles).

"Remember what I told you last night? Come with us or else we'll demonstrate." Naruto hissed. Harry nodded and got on the train and sat with them. He walked into a large compartment that had enough seats for the ninja and him, plus a few more for his friends. He sat next to the window and waved good bye to Mr. and Mrs.Weasly. He looked next to him when he felt the bench shift as extra weight was put on it. Neji was sitting next to him, and next to him was Kiba. Naruto sat across from Harry and Hinata sat next to the blond. Sakura was next to Hinata and next to her was Sasuke. Gaara sat next to Kiba after taking off is gourd and putting it in his lap. Harry watched as Shikamaru looked at the empty seats and decided to lie on the floor instead. He used his arms as a pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"Why are you laying on the floor?" Harry asked. Shikamaru turned his head to him.

"I always lay like this. Though it's usually when I watch clouds." He said, looking up at the ceiling again.

"Cloud watching? What kind of ninja watches clouds?" Harry asked.

"This kind." He said, jabbing his thumb on his chest. Harry noticed that he was half asleep already.

"Um, why are you eyes-erm-different?" Harry asked Neji. He turned to him in surprise.

"Oh, it's has to do with my keki-genki." He said.

"You're what?"

"Blood line trait. Hinata has it too."

"What is it called?"

"It's called byakugan. Would you like to see it?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. What does it do?"

"We can see through anything and around fifty kilometers away. It gives Neji three-sixty degrees of vision." She said, "Here, I'll show you."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she said, "BYAKUGAN!" and her eyes snapped open and many of the veins around her eyes were visible.

'That's funny, he has Chakra points that I've never seen before.' She thought. Harry just stared at her. She turned off her byakugan and smiled at Harry.

"Hi Harry, mind if we join you?" Ginny asked when she opened the door. He nodded and she and two other kids walked in.

"Hi Neville." Harry said to the round faced boy with a potted plant in his arms.

"Hey Harry. Who are they?" he asked.

"They're the new school guards." He said, looking out the window yet again, watching the passing scenery. They all introduced themselves and the extra three sat in the leftover seats. Neville looked at the now sleeping Shikamaru.

"Harry, this is Luna Lovegood. She's in my year, only in Ravenclaw." Ginny introduced. Harry looked over at the blond girl who was now sitting next to Sasuke. She was reading a magazine called _the Quibbler _upside down. She looked over at him. She had big, pale eyes and looked as if she was looking into space than at him.

"Hello Harry Potter." She said in a soft, dreamy voice.

"Err…hi." He said. Ginny grabbed a seat next to Gaara, and Neville sat next to her.

"Neville, what kind of plant is that?" Harry asked, looking at the small gray cactus-like plant, only instead of spikes were what looked more like boils.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_," he said proudly. Harry stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased organ.

"It's really rare, I don't think there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, so I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout." Said Neville, beaming. Harry knew Herbology was his favorite subject.

"Does it-er-do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism." He pulled out a quill from his schoolbag. Luna's eyes appeared over the top of her magazine to see what Neville was doing. He held up his plant and gave it a sharp prod with the tip of the quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant, thick, stinking, dark green jets of it; they hit the ceiling, the windows, and splattered Luna's magazine. Everyone covered their face, well everyone but Gaara. His sand rushed out of the gourd and made a shield so he didn't get hit. Luna stared wildly at Gaara.

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.

"S-sorry." he gasped. "I haven't tried that before…didn't realize it would be quite so…Don't worry though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on the floor. Harry stared at the mess until he heard someone chuckling. He looked up and saw Naruto suddenly burst out laughing. Hinata stared at him and giggled slightly. Harry looked over at Kiba, who started to laugh too.

"Why am I covered in stinksap?" Shikamaru asked when he woke up with a jerk. Everyone burst out laughing at that (even Gaara).

"You know about stinksap?" Neville asked him.

"Yeah, I read a lot of stuff last night and I recognize this stuff from one of the books." He said as he sat up.

"Sorry." Neville repeated.

"Don't worry Neville; we can clean this up easily." Ginny said, pulling out her wand. "_Scourgify!_"

The stinksap vanished, even on Gaara's sand.

Ron and Hermione turned up an hour later, by which time the food trolley has already come and gone. Harry, Ginny and Neville already finished their pumpkin pasties and were already swapping chocolate frog cards. Naruto was busy trying to decipher the different flavors of Bertie Bots Every flavor Beans. Shikamaru was chewing on a liquorish wand while yet again half asleep. Hinata and Sakura were trying chocolate frogs; well, Hinata was trying to keep a hold of hers while Sakura bit the head off right away. Sasuke already finished his frog and was examining the card that came with it. Kiba was trying his pumpkin pasties along with Neji. The only one who didn't have one of the magical snacks was Gaara. Instead he pulled out a cookie he packed and began munching on that.

Ron and Hermione walked in when Gaara took the first bite. Neji moved down a seat and so did Naruto so that Harry could sit next to them. They took their seats after storing their stuff in the racks above the seats.

"I'm starving." Said Ron, grabbing a chocolate frog from Harry. He ripped open the package and stuffed it in his mouth as he sat next to his friend.

"Okay, that tasted nasty." Naruto said, putting the box of every flavored beans down.

"What flavor did you get?" Ron asked him.

"I think it was horse radish." Naruto answered, rubbing his toung with the back of his hand, as if trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Ron chuckled. Naruto noticed and smiled at him.

"Who are the Slytherin prefects?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Malfoy and that cow Pansy Parkinson. How they got to be prefects, I'll never know." She said. Hermione explained what it was like to be a prefect for several minutes when suddenly the door opened once more. Harry looked around; he had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking at him from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle any more enjoyable.

"What?" he said aggressively, before Malfoy could even open his mouth.

"Manners Potter or I'll give you a detention. See, unlike you I've been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to give out punishments."

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so leave us alone." Harry said. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna laughed at the comment.

"And just so you know, we can give any punishment we want, even if it's worse than detention, maybe involving blood." Sasuke said; arms crossed and chin resting on his chest, smirking, but not looking at him. Malfoy snapped his attention to him and smirked himself.

"What powers do you have here? You can't give punishments." Malfoy chuckled, "man potter, your group of freaky friends just gets freakier. Who are these idiots who think they own everything?"

"Get out Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Tell me, what's it like knowing your third best to Weasly and the mud blood?" Malfoy asked, his lip curling. Harry jumped up and pulled out his wand.

"Seems I've touched a nerve" Malfoy smirked. Naruto quickly looked over at Gaara, who nodded quickly and before Harry could cast a spell Gaara sent sand out and pushed the Slytherin's out of the compartment, slammed the door in their face, and locked the door. Malfoy and his goons ran back to their compartment, clearly afraid of Gaara.

"Good luck watching over them." Naruto smirked, looking over at Gaara and Sasuke. "And you…" he stood up and faced Harry, "you shouldn't be picking fights, even if they are jerks. And remember, we want to fight sometimes too." He smirked as he poked Harry particularly hard on the center of his forehead. He felt something odd under his finger. He looked at his forehead and found Harry's lightning bolt scar. Naruto just noticed it was there.

"Is that the scar that Voldemort guy gave you?" Naruto asked, feeling a slight pity for him, remembering that Lupin told him Harry got it when he was a baby.

"yeah." Harry said, rubbing where he got poked. Naruto sat down again.

"Why did you poke me? I thought you said that if I put a toe out of line you'll show me what you're capable of." he asked.

"You told him what?" Sakura asked harshly.

"Hey, don't blame me! He's the one who started it. Anyway, the answer to why I poked you is because that is what most Jonin do to their students back at my home, a poke to the head for a minor rule breaking. Besides, he called us freaks so I'm not going to hurt you for wanting to fight that baka." Naruto chuckled.

"What the bloody hell is a baka?" Ron asked.

"Baka means idiot or moron. That's why I call Naruto that all the time." Sakura said, smiling slightly.

"Hey, remember I'm in charge of this mission and I'm the ANBU captain, so you better watch it." Naruto said. Sakura smiled nervously.

"You're from Ravenclaw, right?" Neji asked Luna. She looked up from her magazine and nodded.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." She said. Naruto looked at Shikamaru who was still sleeping.

"Is that the motto or something? I think Shikamaru's motto would be, 'why do when you could nap?'" Naruto said, making most of the shinobi laugh.

"I heard that you baka." He said, his eyes still closed. Naruto laughed nervously.

"You should be getting in your school robes soon." Neji said, looking out the window with his byakugan.

"You go on the carriages; we have to go up to see the headmaster, so we'll see you up there." Kiba told them once they got off the train. They all nodded, but Harry was staring at something off in a distance. Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara turned around to see what he was looking at. Pulling the carriages were what looked like horse/reptilian like creatures. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither – vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"What is what Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That thing pulling the carriage." He said, pointing to the horses.

"Nothing's pulling it Harry. It's pulling itself like always." Ron said. The other ninja turned around.

"Yeah, nothing's there." Hinata said.

"It's ok, your perfectly sane, I can see them too." said a dreamy voice behind him. He turned around to see Luna staring at them too.

"Can you three?" she asked the three shinobi that were also staring at them. Gaara looked at her and nodded same as Naruto. Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like yes.

"What are you taking about?" Kiba asked.

"Never mind. Let's go, we have to meet with Dumbledore samma." Naruto said. They all got in a line, raised two fingers up to their face and disappeared in a whirl of leaves, and Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand. All the wizards that saw that felt their jaws drop.


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Me: well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones. Now, as I've said before, I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. Boo hoo for me. Oh well, I'll live.

"Where are they? I don't see them anywhere." Hermione said once the sorting of the new students was done. She was looking around for the shinobi.

"Dunno. I can't see 'em." Ron said. They all turned their attention to the front of the room where the teachers sat. Standing up in front of everyone was the headmaster, professor Dumbledore, smiling warmly at everyone and his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles that were perched on his crooked nose. The candle light was shimmering on his long silver beard.

"I would like to make a quick announcement before we get too distracted by our excellent feast. This year we will have some extra guards for the school. Though they will be nothing like the dementors from a few years ago." He smiled. "Now if you will please come up to the front please." It seemed as if he were talking to an imaginary friend. He stood there perfectly calm while no one came up to the front of the room. The students began to whisper and some of the new students began to wonder if the headmaster was off his rocker. All of a sudden the room was full of gasps when a giant whirl of leaves and sand appeared behind Dumbledore, causing a lot of students jumping in their seats. Dumbledore was the only teacher who wasn't surprised. Professor McGonagall was chuckling slightly as she clutched her franticly beating heart.

"Wonderful, thank you for that dramatic entrance. Would you like me to introduce you?" Dumbledore asked Naruto.

"Do as you wish." Naruto said.

"Very well then. These are the guards. Two of them will be assigned to each house, and they will now tell you who's who and what house they will be watching." He said. He motioned for one of them to step up. First off it was Naruto and Kiba.

"My name in Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be watching over Gryffindor with my partner…"

"Kiba Inuzuka and my dog, Akamaru." He finished for him. They stepped back and Sakura and Hinata stepped forward.

"I am Sakura Haruno and I will be watching over Hufflepuff."

"I will also be watching over that house. I am Hinata Hyuuga." They stepped back into line and Neji and Shikamaru stepped foreword.

"I will be guarding Ravenclaw. My name is Neji Hyuuga." He said.

"And I'm Shikamaru Nara and I'm doing the same house as him." He said, pointing at Neji. When Harry saw who was left, he turned around and smirked at Malfoy, who didn't notice Harry at all.

"Lastly, I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I am in charge of Slytherin." He smirked, looking over at the Slytherin students.

"And I'm Gaara of the desert. I am also in charge of that house." He said, a slight hint of darkness in his voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now I would like to tell you all that they will be patrolling the corridors at night and during the day and that they are able to hand out any punishments they find suitable. Is there anything you would like to add?" Dumbledore asked. Naruto nodded and stepped foreword.

"I would like to say that we are _not _wizards, but ninja, and we are well trained in combat, so show us the respect we deserve and we will give you our respect. We are here to protect the school from Voldemort. And one more thing is that Sakura is an incredibly gifted medical ninja and you may call her only if you can't move or if it is an emergency." He said, making a lot of the kids nervous. Dumbledore clapped in welcome, the teachers and students following his lead as the shinobi walked to the tables. Harry motioned for Sasuke or Gaara to come over to him. They saw that and walked over.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Do me a favor and sit by Malfoy and really freak him out." Harry smirked, glancing over at him. Sasuke nodded and whispered something to Gaara. Naruto sat next to Harry and Kiba sat a few seats down.

"What did you tell Sasuke?" Naruto asked him. Harry looked over towards Malfoy, Naruto looked over too. Standing right behind the blond was the two ninja. They smirked and sat on either side of him. Malfoy looked uneasy when he looked at the two shinobi. They both gave him an evil smile, but when he looked over at Sasuke, he kind of spazzed out. Sasuke looked over at Harry and gave him small thumbs up. Harry saw why Malfoy freaked out; Sasuke's eyes were red and looked as if there were several small dots circling around his pupils.

"What the heck?" Harry asked.

"You asked him to freak out that Malfoy didn't you." Naruto said, "Sasuke!"

"What?" he called back.

"You didn't use _that _technique, right?" Naruto asked.

"No, of course not!" he said, his eyes turning back to normal.

"Ok then."

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"That was his sharingan eye. Or the mirror weal or copycat eye. With it he can observe, predict and copy every move that someone makes." Naruto explained.

"But that's impossible" Hermione said. Naruto and Kiba looked at her and rolled their eyes. They all began to stuff their faces once the food appeared, though Naruto stared nervously at the food. Kiba instantly grabbed anything that has to do with meat.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ron asked, just before biting into a large fork full of baked potatoes.

"This food isn't like those jelly beans I had on the train, right?" Naruto asked.

"No, though you might want to stay away from the steak-and-kidney pie if you're not too fond of odd flavors." Harry warned. Naruto thanked them and grabbed a plate full of buttered noodles.

"Pretty good, though it's no ramen." He said after swallowing a bunch of the noodles.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep up again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster.

"Well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students should know that by now." (Harry Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks.)

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes."

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back professor Grubbly-plank, who will be taking care of care of magical creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce professor Umbridge, our new defense against the dark arts teacher."

Dumbledore continued, "tryouts for house Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at professor Umbridge. Nobody really understood why he stopped talking, but then Umbridge said, "_Hem, hem_" as she walked up to Dumbledore.

"Thank you headmaster," she said, "for those kind words of welcome. And I would like to thank these new guards for taking time from their busy life to provide un-needed extra security to protect this lovely school. There is no need for the guards, though, as there is no danger out there. But I think it is simply wonderful to be back at Hogwarts and to be looking out at all your smiling faces. I am sure we will all become great friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George Weasly said together. Umbridge continued with a long speech about the school and the ministry.

"What is that old witch talking about?" Kiba asked no one in particular.

"It's a load of waffle." Ron said.

"There's a lot of illuminating stuff in that waffle, Ronald." Hermione said.

"What's it mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed before saying through gritted teeth, "it means that the ministry is interfering with Hogwarts."

In a few minor minutes the hall began to fill with banging and clattering that obviously meant that Dumbledore dismissed the school. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," Ron said, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey — hey you lot! Midgets!"

"_Ron!_"

"Come on Harry." Naruto said, grabbing his arm and pulling him slightly. Kiba went to help Hermione and Ron round up the first years. Harry pulled out of Naruto's grasp and walked away, out the door, and tried to avoid his new guard at all costs.

"Where'd Harry go?" sakura asked Naruto when she walked over to him.

"I have no idea. He got away. Hey Hinata! Come here!" he called.

"Yes Naruto?" she asked when she got through the crowed of students.

"Can you use our byakugan to find Potter?" he asked. She nodded and did just that.

"He's heading up the stairs, looking around to probably see if your anywhere near him." Hinata said, turning off her jutsu. He thanked her and ran after him.

"Hey Naruto, what's going on?" Kiba asked when he saw Naruto run past him. Naruto looked over his shoulder and said, "Potter got away!" Naruto was having trouble finding the Gryffindor common room.

when he finally found it he saw Harry standing in the middle of the room, talking with Ron and Hermione, while just about everyone else was staring at Harry.

"Listen up everyone! I have a few rules we need to explain!" Naruto called when he found Kiba, who was trying to pull Akamaru away from a bunch of first and second year girls who were smothering the poor dog. Everyone was instantly quiet and they stared up at them.

"Ok, rule number one: give us the respect we deserve. Number two: no trying to sneak around at night. One of us will be sleeping in here; the other will be patrolling the corridor. Rule three: we have been given the rules of the school and we have the ability to give out punishments that we seem fitting. So all in all, be kind to us, and we'll be kind to you. Any questions?" Naruto said. A girl in her third year raised her hand nervously. He called on her.

"What are your names again?" she asked.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and he's Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba said. Another hand went into the air.

"Yes?" Kiba asked.

"How old are you? You look pretty young to be trained in combat and guarding a whole school." The boy asked.

"We're eighteen." Naruto answered.

* * *

"Listen up kids!" Sakura called once she and Hinata walked in the Hufflepuff common room. Everyone stared at them, wide eyed.

"We have a few rules to go over. Number one: we have the power to give out punishments we find suitable, so behave, or you never know what we'll do." sakura said.

"Rule two: please give us the respect we deserve for guarding you're school." Hinata said.

"And lastly: every night one of us will be sleeping in here while the other is out watching over the corridor. So, be nice to us and we'll be good friends. Any questions?" sakura asked. When no one raised their hand the two girls found some seats and sat down.

* * *

"Oi! Listen up!" Shikamaru called loudly. Every one in the Ravenclaw common room turned around quickly and looked at the two ninja. Neji looked at Shikamaru with an odd expression. It was clear that he has never seen Shikamaru yell like that.

"Yes, well, we have some rules we need to discuss." Neji said, still eyeing Shikamaru, who was currently yawning.

"Rule one: no rule breaking, we can give out any punishment we want." Shikamaru said.

"Rule two: one of us will be sleeping in here while the other is patrolling the corridor at night." Neji said.

"And last: we will get the respect we deserve. In simpler terms, you be good to us, we'll be good to you." Shikamaru said. Every one stared at them. Once they realized that they were done they went back to their conversations.

* * *

"Shut up and listen! We have rules to discuss!" Sasuke yelled over the noise in the common room. The room was suddenly eerily quiet.

"Good, you're listening. Now, rule one: shut up when we're talking to everyone." Gaara said, "rule two: respect us and we won't be as bad as we normally are. Rule three: we can give any punishment we want, so behave. Rule four: Sasuke will be sleeping in here every night while I watch over the corridors." He explained "Any questions?" several people raised their hands, including Zacharias Smith, Pansy Parkinson, and Malfoy.

"What?" Gaara snapped at Pansy.

"Um…are you nocturnal or something?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Because you said that he will be sleeping in here every night. Why won't you be sleeping?"

"Because it would be really bad if I slept. What?" he asked Zacharias.

"What would happen?"

"Nothing good. For you or me. What do you want Malfoy?" Gaara asked.

"What's in that pack?" he asked nervously.

"My weapon: sand."

"Sand? Since when is sand a weapon?" Malfoy asked.

"You have no idea what he can do with it. And if you could smell it, you can tell it's covered in blood. But, ninja's you're not, so you can't sense the stuff we can." Sasuke said.

* * *

"Have you seen Harry?" Naruto asked a boy. He nodded and pointed to the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitory. Naruto walked up the stairs, but when he heard an angry Harry, he didn't walk in; he just opened the door a crack and listened.

"Well, I suppose…because of you." Said a boy named Seamus Finnigan.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, she…er…well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too…"

"She believes the _Daily Prophet_? She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

"Yeah, something like that." Seamus said coldly.

Naruto stayed in his spot, listening as hard as he could for any sign of a spell casting. Nothing but rustling and footsteps. He heard what sounded like Harry kicking his trunk out of frustration. He heard him climb on his bed when Seamus spoke up again.

"Look…what_ did _happen that night when…you know, when…with Cedric Diggory and all?" Naruto could tell he was nervous and excited at the same time.

"Why are you asking me? Just read the _prophet _like your mother. It'll tell you all you need to know." Harry snarled.

"Don't you have a go at my mother!" snapped Seamus.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

Naruto heard Harry picking up his wand. Naruto ran through the door and before either of the boys new it, Naruto had one arm wrapped around Harry's face, covering his mouth, and the other arm was on top of Harry's head.

"That's enough! Put your wands away, now." Naruto said.

"Yes s-sir." Seamus said, putting his wand away and walking out of the room as quick as he could. Harry was trying to get out of the ninja's grasp, but wasn't having much luck.

"What did I— ITAI!" Naruto yelped. Harry bit him incredibly hard. Naruto let go and Harry began to get away, but Naruto grabbed him, spun him around and pinned him to the wall.

"Listen kid! I have had it up to here," he jabbed himself in the chest, "with you! Any higher and we're going to have trouble! If I get any more fed up with you, a lot of people are going to get hurt! I know you don't want that as much as I don't, so just behave!!" Naruto yelled, clearly ticked off. He let go of Harry and stared at him, panting.

"Go jump out a window or something. I couldn't care less about you." Harry snarled. Naruto looked at him and walked to the window, planning on tricking the wizard. Harry didn't see the mischievous smile spread on his face. Harry looked up when he heard the window open. There was Naruto, he gave him an odd look and jumped out. Harry ran over to the window and looked down.

There was Naruto, laughing at the look on Harry's face. Naruto was standing right under the window, on the side of the castle, though he looked like he was standing normally. Harry looked at his feet to see that they looked as if they were glowing slightly.

"Don't try this at home kid, only trained ninja's can do this." Naruto laughed as he walked back in through the window.

"What—how—why—huh?" Harry stammered. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Like I said: ninja technique." Naruto said. And he walked out of the room.

'I knew that would work.' Naruto thought with a smirk. Harry stared after him.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't dream that Harry? I mean, that's impossible." Hermione said the next morning.

"You think everything I tell you about him is impossible." Harry sighed. He looked over to the billboard to see Naruto looking at something with a stern face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, but when she saw what he was looking at she was flaring with anger. Ron and Harry looked too. Hanging there was a sign that said:

**GALLONS OF GALLEONS!**

POCKET MONEY FAILING TO KEEP PACE WITH YOUR OUTGOING?

LIKE TO EARN A LITTLE EXTRA GOLD?

---------------*---------------

CONTACT FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY,

GRYFFENDORE COMMON ROOM,

FOR A SIMPLE, PART-TIME, VIRTUALY PAINLESS JOB

(WE REGRET THAT ALL WORK IS UNDERTAKEN AT APPLECANTS OWN RISK)

"They're at their limit," said Hermione grimly, taking down the sign.

"We have to talk to them Ron." She said.

"No need, Kiba's already talking to them." Naruto said, now examining the sign that was under the twins' poster. Hermione was looking around the room and found Kiba and his dog talking to Fred and George.

"So, what's your punishment?" Ron asked his older brothers on the way to the great hall for breakfast.

"We have to get rid of all our skiving snackboxes and we have to clean the whole common room by lunch. That means we have to skip our first few classes." Fred explained.

"we weren't expecting anything like that from ninja's, so just between you guys and us, we really aren't going to throw out our merchandise, we'll just hide it better." George whispered. Luckily, none of the ninja were there, they left to go talk to the headmaster.

Me: hope you loved it. I already have like, 38 pages of this story already written so the more reviews I get the more I update. Love ya guys, so have fun reading my stories


	4. classes, detentions and guard duty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. So sad, but I'll live.

"What class is this?" Naruto asked Harry after lunch as they headed up to the north tower.

"Divination, one of my least favorite classes, that and potions." Harry said.

"I can see why you don't like it. That Snape guy is a jerk." Naruto said as he climbed up the ladder into the classroom. Naruto watched Harry go take his seat and he left to sit in the darkest corner of the large, overly perfumed room. As a ninja, all his senses are twice as effective, so he started to get dizzy from the fumes. Naruto watched the other students come in and saw Ron walk over to Harry.

"Good day," said professor Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice, "and welcome back to Divination, you will find on your tables before you copies of _the dream oracle_, by Inigo Imago. You will be paired into partners and will tell each other your most recent dreams and decode them using the books. Carry on."

Before Naruto knew it, he was asleep. The class was boring to him; the classroom was stuffy, warm and dark, so naturally, he would doze off.

"Hey, isn't Naruto supposed to be in here too?" Ron asked Harry while he was flipping through the book. Harry nodded towards the corner.

"I never remember my dreams," Ron said, "You say one."

"You must remember one of them." Harry persisted. Everyone turned their attention to the corner where Naruto was when they heard a soft thump and a loud snore. They instantly began to laugh and talk, while Harry just hit himself in the forehead with his palm.

"Young man, I do not tolerate sleeping in my class!" the professor said, not realizing that it was the ninja. When she got a better look at who it was she looked as if she regretted everything. She had no idea he was even in there. Trelawney looked at Harry when he stood up and walked over to him.

"Wake up Naruto!" he hissed. Naruto was lying on the floor. Harry kicked him slightly and he woke with a jerk.

"Wahapn?" Naruto yawned. (He said what happened)

"You fell asleep. Come on." Harry hissed. Naruto stood up and Harry poked him in the forehead (right in the middle of his leaf headband). Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"That's for falling asleep." Harry said as he headed back to his seat. Naruto chuckled as he sat back down.

'Finally getting through to him. Not much, but its working' Naruto thought.

--------------

"Well, good afternoon!" professor Umbridge said when the whole class had sat down, with Naruto yet again sitting in the darkest corner, though it wasn't as dark in this room.

"You will need to copy what is on the board." She said. She flicked her wand at the black board and writing appeared. It read:

_Course aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic_

_2. Learning and recognizing situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use_

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment.

"When you are done copying you will read chapter one in their copy of _defensive magical theory_, 'Basics for Beginners'." The professor instructed, "Yes miss Granger?"

"There's nothing in here about _using _defensive spells." She said, putting her hand down.

"_Using_ spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surly aren't expecting to be attacked in class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked.

"Like I said before, do you expect to be attacked during class? I am going to be teaching a risk-free way to learn defensive spells." she said in a falsely sweet voice.

"What use is that?" Harry said loudly, "if we get attacked it's not a risk-free way!"

"There is nothing out there Mr. Potter, who do you expect to attack you?"

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry, in a mock thoughtful voice, "maybe _lord Voldemort_?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Now let me make this clear, you have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead—"

"He wasn't dead! But yeah, he returned!" Harry argued. Back in the corner was Naruto, hitting himself in the forehead.

'Not again. That boy has a temper.' Naruto thought.

"_This is a lie._" Umbridge said.

"It is NOT a lie!" yelled Harry, "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter! My office tomorrow evening, five o' clock." She said.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord did he?" asked Harry, his voice shaking.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder!" Harry screamed.

'Time for me to step in, before this gets worse.' Naruto thought. He jumped up and grabbed Harry in the same way he did the other night. It was so fast that no one even saw it happened. Umbridge was taken aback.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked the blond.

"I was hired to be this kid's personal guard, don't even think about it Potter." Naruto said coldly, somehow knowing Harry was going to try to get out again. Harry growled at him, and Naruto pulled his hair.

"Control him! Take him out for a moment, and bring him back when he'll behave." Umbridge said to Naruto, but glaring at Harry. Naruto nodded and dragged him out of the room.

"I told you any higher and we'll have trouble. Congratulations, I have gone up another notch, so watch it you little brat!" Naruto snarled when he let him go.

"Then why are you still here if you're so fed up with me?" Harry asked.

"'cuz it's my job! I was hired to protect you!" Naruto said.

"It's her fault. She doesn't know what happened that night." Harry sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. Naruto sat across from him.

"What did happen that night?"

"Lupin didn't tell you?" Harry asked. Naruto shook his head. "Mr. Weasly? Mad-eye moody? Sirius?" Naruto shook his head to each one. Harry sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said. Harry looked up to see Naruto examining him carefully. Harry smiled slightly and told him everything. When they finished, class was over.

"You know, that kinda reminds me of something." Naruto said as they walked to Harry's next class.

"What?" Harry asked, actually interested in what he has to say.

"I can't remember." Naruto sad, scratching his head. Harry rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------

"Do you always have to grab and pull me?" Harry snapped when Naruto grabbed his arm the next night in the common room.

"Yes, only because you don't move when you need to." Naruto said, pulling him slightly.

"I know I have detention tonight." He said, getting out of his grasp.

"Well then let's go." Naruto said, staring at him.

"Why do you have to come? It's my detention, not yours."

"Because you gotta learn that I am your personal guard, so you're never going to get away from me." He hissed.

---------------------------

"Come in" said Umbridge when Harry knocked on the door. He walked in followed by the ninja.

"I am sorry Mr. Uzumaki, but you cannot be in here, this is Mr. Potter's detention." It took Naruto a minute to realize that she was talking to him, he wasn't used to being called Mr. Uzumaki.

"First of all, it's Naruto, not Mr. Uzumaki, that was my dad and even he wasn't called that. Secondly, I am here by orders to protect this boy, so I have to go every where he does." Naruto said.

"Very well then. Go take the seat in the corner." She sighed. He looked at her comfy armchair and looked in the corner. There was a very small, wooden stool that looked as if it would break as soon as he sat on it. He walked over and sat on it, it was low enough to the ground that his knees were almost up to his chin. He just got off it and sat on the floor instead. Harry sat down at a desk placed in her office and looked up at her.

"I want you to write lines. You must write, _I must not tell lies_. Oh no, you don't need to use your quill," she said when Harry bent over and grabbed his bag. He looked up at her yet again. "You will be using a rather special one of mine." She said. She went to her desk and dug around for something. Naruto was watching her intently.

She went back to Harry and handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. Naruto eyed it suspiciously.

"How many times?"

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in_." said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go."

She moved back to her desk, sat down and bent over a stack of what looked like a bunch of essays that needed corrections. Harry then realized what he was missing.

"You haven't given me any ink." He said.

"You won't need any ink." She said, looking up slightly from the papers. Harry shrugged and went to work. Naruto kept looking from the quill to Umbridge.

Harry placed the point of the quill to the paper and wrote: _I must not tell lies._

He let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time the words appeared on the back of his hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel-yet even as he stared at the shining cut, it healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before, but not quite smooth.

Harry looked around at Umbridge, who was watching him, her wide, toad like mouth stretched into a smile.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Harry said quietly.

"I don't think it's nothing. You can't do this to him! What if Dumbledore-samma finds out?" Naruto said, still sitting on the floor, glaring at Umbridge.

"I beg to differ; I am allowed to give him punishments. And these are just lines." She said calmly. Naruto looked at Harry, who was staring at him with a face that seemed to say _don't go any farther with her._ Naruto slumped back against the wall and Harry continued.

--------------------------------

"How's your hand?" Naruto asked when they were walking back to the common room. Harry was holding it in his other hand, looking at the marks. He shrugged. The shinobi leaned foreword to the wizard's ear.

"You know, Sakura could easily fix that up." Naruto said. Harry looked up and saw Naruto wink at the suggestion. Harry thought for a moment.

"Sure, it's worth a shot." Harry said. Naruto nodded and stood up straight. He put his hands together and pushed them into the ground.

As he did that he said, "Sakura Haruno, come here!" there was a puff of smoke with a few leaves mixed in it in the spot Naruto pushed into the floor.

'Where do the leaves come from?!' Harry thought, remembering that each time they appear or disappear there's always leaves.

Once the smoke cleared he saw Sakura standing there in her usual red shirt and black skirt.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked him.

"Can you help heal Harry's cuts?" he asked. She turned around and examined his hand.

"How did you get those? And why do they say I must not tell lies?" she asked.

"It was that toad Umbridge. Some quill she gave me did this during my detention.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." she said. She concentrated for a moment and her hand began to glow slightly. She placed her chakra enhanced hand on his and when she took it off, it was almost completely healed.

"Wow," Harry said, looking from his hand to Sakura. "Thanks Sakura."

She smiled at him and disappeared again.

"c'mon, we should get going." Naruto said as he continued to move. When they were at the portrait hole, Naruto saw something sitting next to it. Two something's in fact and one was rather big.

"Wake up baka." Naruto said, slapping Kiba on the back of his head, "it's my night, go in and get some sleep."

"You're not tired?" Kiba asked when he saw who it was.

"Nah, I took a nap in Divination." He said, looking at Harry. Kiba had no idea what he was talking about, so he just went in with Harry while Naruto stayed outside. He went on his new rout of the corridors.

------------------------

"'night Hinata. See you in the morning." Sakura said when she walked out the portrait hole. Hinata waved goodbye as she sat on the couch.

Sakura looked around and started her route. She listened to the steady beat of her footsteps when she suddenly heard something else. It was in the room she was outside of. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Whoever's in here, you have to leave. It's after ten o'clock so get back to your house." Sakura called. She couldn't see anyone, but she heard wailing and moaning. She then just realized that she was in the girls' bathroom.

"Are you ok?" sakura asked.

"What would you care? No one ever cares about me!" called a hoarse voice from the ceiling. Sakura looked up to see a young ghost girl in a Hufflepuff robe. Her short black hair was tied into two ponytails and her glasses were slightly askew.

"Who are you?" sakura asked as politely as she could.

"Makes sense you don't know me. No one ever talks about poor, moping moaning Myrtle!" moaning Myrtle whined loudly. She screamed as she flew into a cubicle and into a toilet.

"That was weird." She said when she left the room. She continued all the way to the grand staircase. She looked at each landing of the stairs and saw a familiar figure.

"Hey Shikamaru!" she called. He looked up to see her smiling face and her arm waving at him. He waved back and walked back towards his house. That was their routs, walking around their floor, up to the grand staircases and back, it seemed more like pacing then guarding. She turned around and went back.

------------------------------

"You sure you don't want to rest for a bit?" Sasuke asked when Gaara got up from their game of wizards chess (some second year student taught them to play.)

"How would I do that? I can't sleep." Gaara said as he picked up his gourd and strapped it on. Sasuke shrugged and put away the game when Gaara left the room.

'The only fun things to do here are Wizards chess and scare the students. I'm starting to wish I didn't leave, I don't think I can trust Kankuro as the substitute Kazekage, although, I did tell Temari to go down there while I'm gone. At least she's not with Shikamaru.' He thought as he walked down the hall. Gaara never really liked the idea of his older sister going out with Shikamaru. Gaara was always deep in thought when he walked at night. Even when he was little he spent his nights walking through his village or sitting on the roof of his home, thinking of many different things.

Before he knew it he was at the stairs leading from the dungeons. He climbed up it like he did the night before and up to the grand staircase. He took a quick look around and went back.

----------------------------

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said to himself while he walked down the corridor. He yawned, took a quick look around and continued.

'I wonder what Temari's doing right now.' He thought. He was listening to the rhythm of his steps and the wind knocking on the windows. He looked out one as he passed.

'What a drag, you can't see the clouds anymore.' He thought with a long sigh. He began humming some random song that he heard Temari sing when she thought she was alone.

_My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. _She told him when she saw him listening in.

"Hey Shikamaru!" someone called above him. He realized that he was already at the stairs when he looked up. There was Sakura, smiling and waving at him. He smiled at her and waved back. He sighed silently and walked his route back.

------------------------------

A slight humming sound was traveling down the hall while Naruto was walking in his usual way, hands behind his head and squinting at everything. He had no idea what he was humming, but he was in a good mood that he just felt like it. Suddenly he stopped.

'I wonder…' he thought with a grin. He made a cross with his fingers and said, "Shadow clone jutsu!" and in a puff of smoke, two more Naruto's appeared. He turned to them.

"Ok, you go explore a floor up, and you go explore the floor down. When you're done, tell me anything interesting you found." He said. The clones nodded and ran off.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind him. Naruto spun around to see Gaara standing there. Naruto jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa! Gaara, why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm not really, I'm his sand clone, the real one is still in the dungeons." The clone said.

"Well, I made the clones to go explore, so I can explore all the cool things some other time. Why does Gaara have a clone?"

"Pretty much the same as you. Though you might want to put some thought into when you'll be able to explore more." The clone said. Naruto nodded and the clone disappeared. Naruto went on walking. Then Naruto began to think about what the clone said about time and smacked himself in the head. He just realized that when he's not watching the corridors, he's watching the common room, and when he's not watching that, he's watching Harry.

"crap." He mumbled as he canceled the jutsu.


	5. a touchy issue

Me: thanks for all the reviews! Um, this is kinda serious part in my story.

Harry woke up early on Saturday morning. He got out of his bed, got dressed and took out some parchment, ink and a quill. He sat down and began to write a letter to his godfather.

When he finished, he walked down to the common room and made sure Naruto was still asleep. He was, and in a very odd position, too. His head was resting on the floor, while his feet were hanging over the back of the leather couch. He quietly walked out of the room and headed for the owlery to send the letter. Naruto smirked, he was never asleep. He flipped onto the floor almost cat like and walked out into the hallway.

"Huh? Naruto, what are you doing up this early?" Kiba asked. He was riding Akamaru down the hall towards him.

"Did you see Harry?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"No. did he get away from you again?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I let him get away." Naruto smirked. Kiba gave him a questioning look. "Get the others and tell them to make clones and to meet me in that forest, by the edge of that Hagrid guy's cabin." Naruto explained. Kiba nodded and left, still riding on Akamaru. Naruto was still in disbelief that the small dog that Kiba used to carry on his head was now big enough to carry Kiba on his back.

----------

Harry already sent the letter, but didn't want to head back yet. He watched his snowy owl fly off into the sunrise in the window. He leaned against it and listened to the soft hooting of the sleeping owls. He looked down when he thought he saw something. There was the blond ninja running down the grounds. He was running very fast and very odd. He was bent over and his arms were sticking out behind him, as if he was pretending he was an airplane. Harry watched as he ran into the forest.

Harry wanted to know what he was up to. 'I'm sure he knows that the forest is forbidden…' he thought as he ran over to the forest. He looked into the trees and heard something like a person being punched and a yell. Harry ran over to the noise and looked at them from behind the tree. Naruto was surrounded by the other shinobi, who all looked extremely angry with him. Harry saw what he heard a minute ago, Naruto was apparently punched in the face; he had a bruise on his right cheek.

Harry continued to watch as the others continued to advance on him. Hinata and Neji had their byakugan activated, Sasuke had his sharingan activated, Akamaru was growling at him, Gaara had his sand out, and the rest had shuriken or kunai out. Shikamaru put away his blade and clapped his hands together.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" he said. Harry didn't notice if it did anything, he just noticed that Naruto froze into the same position Shikamaru was in. Harry wondered why he was still smiling, as if he was looking forward to being beaten to a pulp. Gaara's sand advanced on Naruto. Harry knew something bad would happen.

He jumped out from behind the tree with his wand out. All the heads turned to him when he yelled, "Protago!" an invisible shield formed in front of Naruto. The sand impacted it and Shikamaru flew back when his shadow possession jutsu shot back away from Naruto. Naruto smiled and chuckled at Harry.

'I knew it! Ha!' Naruto thought. Harry looked at him.

"Why are you laughing? And why were they attacking you?" Harry asked Naruto.

He stopped laughing and looked at him.

"They never were attacking me. We just wanted to see if what we hear about you is true. That's the answer to both your questions." He said. Every one started to go back up to the school.

"What do you hear about me?" Harry asked, following them to the castle. Naruto thought about the best way to tell him. He held Harry back until they were out of earshot from the others.

"We keep hearing about how you'd do anything to help a friend, and how every one thinks you and Dumbledore-samma are not quite right in the head." He said. Harry looked up at him.

"Only friends that I've known for a long time. Not you, that's for sure. As I've said before, I could care less about you. I imagine that you think I'm a nutter, too." Harry snarled. "Every one thinks I'm lying when I tell the truth. Everyone stares at me and talks about me, even if they know I can hear and see them. You don't know what that's like!" Naruto froze in mid step.

"I'm sorry; did you just say that I don't know what that feels like?" Naruto asked. Harry nodded.

"You're the one who doesn't know. Ever since the day I was born, I've been treated like I have the plague or something! My whole village gives me the same stare, icy and full of hatred! I never knew why until I was twelve, and I never wanted to know honestly! I became a trouble maker just to get attention. I never had parents to love me! So I think you think you should feel sorry for only yourself, your life is not a drama starring you, you know!" Naruto screamed at him. Harry stood there, still staring at him angrily.

"You're the one who doesn't know. Sure, you grew up with no parents, well neither did I. I know your mother sacrificed herself to save you; well my dad used me to save the village the minute I was born! You have no idea what it's like to have everyone in your home to hate you for saving it. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WITH A DEMON!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. He spun around and disappeared to the other ninja.

"I'm going to train. One of you watch potter, I can't stand him right now." Naruto snarled quietly. He disappeared again and they looked back to see Harry standing there, very confused. Gaara walked over to him.

"We could hear him from up there." Gaara said to Harry as he continued to walk back to the school.

"What did he mean by 'you're not the one with a demon'?" Harry asked, looking over at the sand wielder. He didn't answer for a minute, clearly wondering if it was a good idea to tell him.

"Well…me and Naruto, we have demons in us." He said, Harry looked very confused and Gaara continued, "You see, Naruto's village was being attacked by a nine tailed demon fox and when he was born the fourth Hokage trapped the fox in Naruto, so no one liked him because he has it in him. I'm the same way. I was an experiment to make the strongest shinobi. My father infused a sand demon inside me before I was born. I killed the woman I was supposed to call mother when I was born, I can never sleep, and my mind is unstable. I know what Naruto feels like, only he doesn't have to worry about people trying to assassinate him." Gaara explained.

"Who hired people to assassinate you?" Harry asked.

"My father. I killed my uncle when he was hired, I didn't know it was him, I thought he was the only person who loved me until I really realized that my siblings care for me." Gaara said. Harry was shocked that they both had such hard and lonely lives.

'Maybe their not so bad...great, now their making me feel guilty.' Harry thought. He just noticed that he was back in the school when they walked through the doors that lead into the great hall, where several people were already eating their breakfast. Harry looked around the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Hermione already sitting there.

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked when Harry sat down next to her.

"I was outside with them." He said, motioning towards the shinobi. Harry told her everything he found out about Naruto and Gaara.

"But Harry, demons can't—" Hermione started before Harry cut her off.

"Don't say it! Don't say that everything I said is impossible. They are not like us, everything is different there." Harry said.

"Do you believe them mate?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him and nodded.

"Good enough for me." Ron shrugged.

------------------

"No sign of him. If I know Naruto, he's probably dead somewhere in the forest." Sasuke laughed after all of the ninja returned to the great hall later that night after searching for the ninja. All but Shikamaru was back.

"That's not funny Sasuke." Hinata said quietly. Sakura smiled and glanced at Hinata, who was blushing slightly. She knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, and knew that he liked her a little bit, too.

"Hey, look who I found. It's a drag that he's so heavy though." Shikamaru said in the doorway. Naruto was draped over his shoulders, clearly unconscious.

"I found him in the forest. He must have used up a lot of chakra while practicing that Rasengan move of his." He explained. Sakura hurried over and checked if he was ok.

"He's ok, he just needs rest. We should bring him to the hospital wing." Sakura said. She, Hinata and Neji brought him up.

-----------

Me: hope ya liked it. Please review some more! Oh, by the way, there is a new character coming in next chapter.


	6. another new one?

Me: hope ya likey. The new character is one of my many favorites and I wanted to have her in here. Please enjoy! )

-------------

"Oh, potter, I need to speak with you." Professor McGonagall said to Harry the next morning. Harry stopped in his tracks and spun around to face her.

"Yes professor?" he asked.

"Naruto is currently unable to be your guard, so we have to choose a temporary new guard. Is there anyone in particular that you would want?" she asked. Harry shrugged, he didn't really care.

"What happened to Naruto?" he asked.

"That you will have to ask one of the others." She said. She turned and walked away. Harry began to walk down the hallway yet again when he felt a tug to his sleeve. He turned around again and saw Hinata standing there and holding onto him. She wasn't looking at him, but looking at the floor instead.

"You need to come with me. The others want to see you." She said quietly.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked. She shook her head and began to walk away. He followed her into an unused classroom, where all the other ninja (except Naruto) were sitting. They all looked up at him and several smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, we have a temporary guard for you." Neji said.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"She's coming later." Sakura said.

"Don't I at least get to know their name?" Harry asked.

"I guess so. Her name is Temari." Shikamaru said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me you chose her?" Gaara asked, jumping out of his seat.

"Sasuke was supposed to tell you, seeing as you're in the same house." Kiba said. Gaara spun around and glared at Sasuke who was smirking at him.

"Any way… you're going to have to be on your best behavior when she's here. She can be really fierce." Shikamaru warned. Harry noticed that when he said it he had a sly expression on his face.

"You'll meet her this afternoon. And she's—!" sakura was cut off by a squeal, and a yell as Shikamaru fell out of his seat.

"…or you'll just meet her now." She sighed.

"Shika! I missed you!" exclaimed the blond girl that tackled Shikamaru, who now had her arms around his neck.

"Temari, get off me. And it's only been a little more than a week." Shikamaru sighed, blushing slightly. She stood up and cleared her throat.

'Yeah, she looks real fierce.' Harry thought sarcastically. Temari looked over to see Gaara glaring at her.

"h-hey little brother…um, well…ahem where's Potter and why can't Naruto watch him?" she asked. Harry stepped aside.

"I'm Harry potter. Who are you?" he asked, looking her over.

"I am your new guard, Temari of the desert. Now are you guys gonna tell me why Naruto can't watch him?" she said, looking over at the others.

"He's in the hospital wing. He was training to much and used up to much chakra, so he's unconscious right now." Neji explained. Harry perked up slightly. Now he felt really guilty. Temari nodded.

"So what do I have to do then?" she asked.

"We imagine you'll have to watch him for a few days so all you really have to do is follow him around and make sure he stays out of trouble." Sasuke said. She nodded again and started to talk with the others. Harry snuck out of the room and back to the common room to find Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked. Harry explained everything.

"I hope Naruto's alright." She thought out loud. Harry made a small gesture that looked like a nod.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"I think he went to the Quidditch field." She said.

"Practicing now that he's keeper, eh?" he said. She nodded and went back to the book she was reading. Harry thought he might as well practice too, so he went and got his broom and left.

"Hey Ron!" Harry called as he flew up to him.

"Hey. So where were you earlier?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I met my new guard. Naruto's in the hospital wing."

"Why?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

Several minutes passed and Harry felt better than he had all year. He was glad to be in the air playing Quidditch again. Well, he enjoyed it while he could until a large gust of wind knocked both of them out of the sky.

"POTTER!!!" someone screamed angrily. They both looked over to see Temari glaring at them, holding onto a huge fan. She ran over to them.

"Potter, your not supposed to go anywhere without me you idiot!" she said.

'Holy crap, she _is_ fierce.' Harry thought. She grabbed his robe and pulled him to his feet. She pushed him over to the others side of the field and gave him a lecture while Ron just stared in disbelief.

'She's the new guard? Harsh.' Ron thought. He looked up when Harry walked back over and picked up his broom.

"See ya Ron." Harry said glumly as he turned around and walked back to Temari.

"That's better. C'mon, I need to see the headmaster then I want to see how Naruto's doing." She said, patting Harry on the back and giving him a small, evil smile (to show what she might do if he runs off again). Harry nodded and followed her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm sorry, but your name is…?" Dumbledore asked when Temari walked in, dragging Harry along with her.

"My name is Temari of the desert. I'm Gaara's older sister." She said after a bow.

"Welcome and thank you for watching over Harry while Naruto is in the hospital wing. Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing at all, I would just like to ask you a few things about this school and why potter needs a guard." Temari said.

"Very well, Harry, why don't you go back to your common room?" Dumbledore said. Harry looked over at him from the corner of the room. Dumbledore was focused on his quill at the moment, not even looking at Harry when he was talking to him.

"No, potter, you go to the hospital wing and see Naruto. And while your up there, you might want to get those cuts checked." Temari instructed.

'Cuts…?' Harry thought. He looked down at his arms and saw several small cuts.

"How did he get those?" Dumbledore asked Temari.

"Well, I had to get him out of the sky somehow, so I used one of my fan jutsus, though I used hardly any chakra so it wouldn't hurt him that bad. Only a few minor cuts like those." Temari explained, rubbing the back of her head. She gave a nervous laugh when she thought she would get in trouble.

"Go get those cuts clean Harry." Dumbledore said, still not looking at him. Harry nodded and left.

"Ron you too?" Harry asked when he saw Ron getting some cuts cleaned.

"Yep. Man, that girl is scary." He said. He winced when Madam Pomfry put some potion on one cut. She looked over at him and told him to take a seat.

"Where's Naruto?" Harry asked her. She motioned towards a bed at the end of the room. Harry stood up.

"Stay in your seat until I check those cuts." Madam Pomfry snapped at him. He sat down and let her check his cuts.

"Come on potter." Temari said when she walked in the room. Harry's cuts were just finished being covered when she grabbed him and led him to Naruto's bed.

"I can walk, thanks." He snapped, pulling out of her grasp. She rolled her eyes and looked over Naruto.

"That is so like him, working hard until he's knocked out." She laughed. Harry looked at him.

"He risked his life six years ago to protect his friends from Gaara. You remind me of him, you know. Dumbledore-samma said that every year you break like a dozen school rules to protect your friends. You two are more alike than you think." She said, smiling at him. This was a gentler side of Temari Harry hasn't seen yet.

"I get it. The others told you that we were in a fight and you only told me this to get me to be nicer to him." Harry said. Temari looked surprised.

"That depends, is it working?" she asked slyly.

"maybe." He said simply.

'Interesting, I wasn't even thinking that. What the heck, I'll go along with it.' She thought.

"c'mon, lets get going." She said.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Back to the common room of course. It's getting late." Temari said, turning on her heals and heading for the door,

"Right, come on Ron." Harry said. Ron nodded and followed her out.


	7. head in the fire

Me: this is a rather short chapter. 

"I told you not to wait to do your homework until the last minute." Hermione scolded when the last student left the common room to go to bed. Kiba was out on his patrol and Temari was sitting on top of the back of the couch and Harry was sitting on the couch, bending over his homework with Ron. 

"Hmm…Temari, what's this?" Hermione asked, looking at her fan that was propped up against the couch.

"Huh? Oh, that's my fan. I'll show you later." She answered. Harry slid off his chair onto his hands and knees and stared into the fire.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked. 

"I thought I just saw Sirius's head in the fire." He said.

"You mean like when he — _Sirius_!" Hermione said. Sure enough, Sirius's head was in the middle of the dancing flames, long dark hair falling around his grinning face. Temari had never seen anything like that so when she did she screeched and fell backwards to the floor.

"Temari are you ok?" Hermione asked, rushing over and helping her up.

"I'm fine, that just surprised me." She said, rubbing a fresh bump on her head. She laughed slightly and joined them in front of the fire place.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met. I'm Sirius Black. Who are you?" Sirius asked. 

"I'm Temari of the desert." She said. 

"Where is Naruto, I was hoping to get a quick word with him." He said.

"He's in the hospital wing, I'm watching potter for now." Temari said. She stood up and walked back to the couch.

"Oh well. Harry, I got you're letter. How bad is Umbridge treating you? Is she teaching you how to kill half breeds?" Sirius asked, laughing in spite of himself.

"No, it's worse; she won't let us use magic!" Hermione said angrily. Temari looked over at them, very curios about what they were talking about. 

"All we do is read from a stupid text book," Ron said.

"Ah well, that figures," Sirius said. "We've heard Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"_Trained in combat?_" repeated Harry incredulously. "What does he think; we're forming some sort of wizard army?" 

"That's exactly what they think. Or that's what they think Dumbledore is doing. Right now, Fudge is terrified that he's after his job." Sirius said. 

"But why would he want to be minister of magic? He's already head of the school." Ron said.

"That is a good question. Fudge is getting paranoid, and is refusing to believe that Voldemort is back." Harry's godfather said. He turned his head when he heard footsteps in the background.

"Someone's coming, I have to go." He said before disappearing. Harry stared into the flame where his godfather was a minute ago. 

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." Hermione said when she stood up. The boys nodded and followed her lead. Temari watched them walk up the stairs.

'How'd he get his head in there without getting burned?' she thought, looking into the fire place.

-----------

Me: next chapter is going to be longer, you can bet on that. Please keep on reading and please keep on reviewing! ;)


	8. loud conversations

Me: I know that last chapter was short and kinda boring. This chapter is too, sorta, but the next one will be much better. 

----------

It was a few days after they had talked to Sirius in the fire and they were yet again alone in the common room. Temari was out on watch and Kiba was sitting on the couch, absentmindedly scratching Akamaru as he stared out into space. Hermione was curled up in a chair reading her book and Ron was sorting his chocolate frog cards. Harry walked through the portrait hole, just getting back from his detention with Umbridge. He was holding his hand.

"To bad sakura can't heal this anymore." He thought out loud when he sat down.

"Umbridge is a toad. I still can't believe she won't let us use magic." Hermione said slamming her book shut.

"Believe it. I'm just glad that today was my last night with her." Harry said. Kiba looked over at them, coming back to reality. He looked over at Hermione, remembering what she told him several minutes ago. She nodded and looked over at Harry.

"We need a proper teacher. We need to know how to defend ourselves." Hermione said to him.

"Yeah but what can we do about it?" Harry asked. 

"Maybe we could form a group for teaching defensive magic." She said.

"Maybe, but who would teach it?" Harry asked.

"Ron and I were thinking that maybe _you _could." She said. Harry looked up at her.

"I could what?"

"Teach us defensive magic." Hermione said clearly. 

"Why me?" he asked.

"Think of all the stuff you've done Harry." Kiba said. Harry snapped his attention over to him.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. Kiba pointed to Ron and Hermione.

"Our first year you saved the sorcerers stone from you-know-who." Hermione said.

"But that was luck. That wasn't skill—"

"Second year," Ron interrupted, "you killed the basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"Yeah but Fawkes—"

"Third year," Ron said louder still, "you fought off about a hundred dementors at once—" 

"That was a fluke—"

"Last year," Ron was practically shouting now, "you fought off you-know who again—"

"Listen to me!" said Harry, almost angrily, because Ron, Hermione, Kiba and he could have sworn Akamaru were all smirking at him. "That sounds great when you say it like that, but I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did what I could think of." 

"Just think of the idea." Hermione said, standing up and going up to the girl's dormitory. Ron left too and Harry stayed in his seat. A few minutes passed and Kiba stood up.

"You should go to bed to." He said while he walked over to the seat by the window.

"Fine" Harry mumbled as he left. 


	9. the meeting

Me: this one is better, you can bet on that. 

----------

Harry was lying in his bed, barley awake. The sun wasn't even up yet so he let himself doze off again. What felt like a few minutes passed when Harry heard something familiar.

"Wake up baka." Said a familiar, annoyingly loud voice. Harry felt a sharp jab to his forehead. He opened his eyes and squinted at the figure above him. The room was bright so he had to blink a few times to focus his vision. 

"Come on; come on, your wasting time. I'm hungry and I'm not supposed to leave you." The voice said.

"Huh? Naruto, your awake?" Harry asked, sitting up quickly. Naruto smiled and crossed his arms.

"The one and only." He smirked. "Now come on and get dressed, I'm starving. I haven't eaten in a week." Harry nodded and got up.

"Hey Naruto, your back!" Hinata said happily when they walked into the great hall for breakfast. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly hug. Her face turned bright red.

"Yep. And I am starving." he laughed. She giggled. He let go and sat down and began to stuff his face. 

"So, what did I miss?" he asked in between bites. 

"Not much. Ron and Hermione want me to teach every one magic." Harry said.

"That's not a bad idea you know. I think you should." Naruto said after swallowing a mouthful of toast. 

"And so do the others." Kiba said in Harry's ear. He laughed as Harry jumped in surprise, never noticing that he was behind him.

"C'mon mate, why not? Hermione has already been talking to some kids and they sound interested." Ron said. Harry looked over at Hermione and she nodded and gave a nervous smile. Harry thought for a moment and nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it." He sighed.

"Good, because we kinda already told every one who's interested to meet us at Hogsmeade today. Harry groaned and continued his meal.

"So this is Hogsmeade…interesting." Naruto thought out loud. He was walking down the rode with Harry Ron Hermione and Hinata, who was looking in just about every window they passed.

"It's amazing." Hinata said in awe. Hermione looked back at them.

"Don't you have any places like this where you're from?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Not that I know of, and I know just about every inch of my village." He said. 

"So where are we meeting everyone? The three broomsticks?" Harry asked.

"No, I was thinking somewhere less crowded. We're going to the hogs head." Hermione said. 

In twos and threes the groups of students gathered around Harry Ron and Hermione in the small pub. In the back of the Hogs Head was one ninja from each house, making sure this place wasn't a trap or anything. Those four ninja consisted of Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru, who was surprisingly wide awake, slightly eager to find out what this was all about. When everybody got a seat they stopped talking and looked up at the three wizards in the front.

"Well—er—hi." Hermione said, her voice slightly higher than normal. Every snapped their attention to her.

"Well, you all know why you're here obviously. We need a teacher, a proper teacher to teach us defensive magic." 

"Well who would teach us then?" someone called from the crowd. 

"Harry of course." Hermione said.

"Well, why him?" asked the same boy.

"Who are you anyway?" Ron asked rudely. 

"Zacharias Smith." He said.

"Well, it's obvious why he would teach us. In the first year he saved the Sorcerers Stone." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and in the second year he killed the Basilisk that was in the chamber of secrets." Neville added. 

"Third year he fought of bout a hundred dementors at once." Ron said. Harry whipped his head over to Hermione when she piped up again.

"And last year he really did fight Voldemort." She said. Harry stood up.

"I know it all sounds great when you say it like that, but most of it was luck. I am willing to teach you how to defend yourselves, but like I said, for me it was just pure luck." He said. Hermione stood next to him and pulled out a piece of parchment and set it on the table in front of them.

"If you want to join please sign your names on this sheet. Harry Ron and I will let you know when and where the first meeting is." She said. Every one stood up and formed a line to the parchment. They all signed their names and left in twos and threes. Harry and the others left the pub, followed by the ninja.

"Hmm? Oh hey guys, is that where you were meeting?" sakura asked, who just happened to be walking past at the time. 

"Hey Sakura. Any good shops around here?" Hinata asked. She was very curious and she wanted to see what you could shop for in the wizarding world. 

"Don't really know, I just got here. I had to watch the grounds for a bit but they let me down here." She said. Hinata looked up at Naruto, who she was kind of on a date with. He saw her expression and blushed slightly.

"Ok, we can look around for a bit." He sighed. She smiled and they all walked away. 

"Well, it does sound a little fun, besides I wanna get some souvenirs." He said.

"What kind of ninja are you? We're on a mission, not a vacation." Shikamaru said, still walking behind them. 

"Yeah, so? I can have some fun cant I?" Naruto said with a grin. Hinata looked in every window and whenever she saw something interesting she dragged the others in the shop. 

"Hey Hinata, mind if we stop in here?" Naruto asked, stopping outside of Zonko's Joke Shop. Harry looked back when he heard them stop and smiled at Naruto, whose toung was practically hanging out of his mouth when he saw all the magical prank items. 

Me: next chapter will take some time for me to write. I'm so sorry!


	10. letters and news

Me: sorry it took so long to update

3

Me: sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy! 

"I can't believe Naruto actually bought all those pranks and sweets." Hermione said that night as they relaxed in the common room. Naruto was out on patrol and Kiba was sitting with Akamaru, feeding him magical dog snacks. Akamaru sure seemed to like them. 

"Yeah, well, Konoha won't know what hit it. He may be older, but he's still a prankster." Kiba laughed. Akamaru barked, as if agreeing with him.

Harry sat and stared at the wall, deep in thought. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hm?" he hummed. 

"I was just wondering what you were thinking of." She said. Harry straightened up and looked over at her.

"I was trying to figure out where we should have the meetings." He told her. She nodded in understanding. Kiba got up and walked over to them.

"You know, if it's a meeting place you want I think I know where you can find one." He said as he sat on the chair across from Ron, who was currently munching on a chocolate frog.

"Really, you do?" Harry asked. Kiba nodded.

"Akamaru and I were walking around the seventh floor the other day and Akamaru wanted to go outside. When we passed this one wall I looked around and there was a door there. I went in because I know I didn't see that before and when I went in it was like a field for Akamaru to run around in. couldn't you use that room?" he said.

"That sounds like the room of requirements. Also known as the come and go room." Hermione said. Kiba nodded, his eyes closed and his fingers scratching his chin. He looked completely relaxed.

"…Is that what it's called?" he asked after a moment. Hermione nodded and Harry perked up.

"Hey, I've heard of that! It would be perfect!" Harry exclaimed in excitement.

It was the next morning when they managed to tell every one where to meet and it wasn't going to be going on until that night. Once they finished telling everyone about the meeting the trio sat down and started breakfast.

"Shouldn't the owl post be coming soon?" Hermione asked, looking up to the ceiling. Harry nodded; his mouth too full to talk.

He was right, the owl post did come, but with a few surprises. Great hawks flew through the open window and dived down to the tables. Many of the students screamed but all the ninja stood up and held out their arms. 

On Naruto's arm landed a typical Konoha falcon, on its leg was a parchment and a package. He took it off and the bird flew away.

On Kiba's arm a large hawk perched, a small package on its leg and a letter in its beak. 

A smaller bird landed on Hinata's and she took the small piece of parchment out of the beak. It flew away with Naruto's and Kiba's and even more hawks flew in.

A Konoha eagle landed on Sasuke's shoulder and dropped a package on the table, right in the ninja's food. Sasuke cursed under his breath and let the bird go.

Two other eagles landed on Neji and Shikamaru, and they were also carrying a package. Nothing landed on Sakura, but instead a falcon swooped down and dropped a letter into her hand.

The only bird that was completely different from the others was the one that landed on Gaara's outstretched arm. Its eyes were lizard like and its feathers looked as if they were made of sand. It was a typical bird in Suna. Gaara took off the letter and it flew away in a hurry.

Naruto was reading the letter he got and let out a loud moan.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him. Naruto shook his head at the parchment and crumbled it up.

"She just can't trust me by myself can she?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Who?" Hermione asked. Harry turned his attention to Kiba, who sneaked the letter away from Naruto and read it, letting out a soft laugh as he did. Naruto slammed his head on the table and growled to know one.

"Tsunade-baa-chan. Doshiyo, yappari." He said. No one but the other ninja knew what he was saying because it was in Japanese.

"A, bikkurishita." Kiba teased. Naruto slapped him across the face and glared.

"Do you mind speaking in English?" Harry asked rudely. Naruto jumped in surprise, completely forgetting he was there.

"Oh, right sorry." He said.

"What were you saying?" Hermione asked curiously. 

"I said granny Tsunade. What'll I do, and I knew this would happen." Naruto said.

"And I said what a surprise." Kiba said.

"What's a surprise?" Ron asked after swallowing a mouthful of bacon.

"Granny Tsunade's coming here to check up on stuff." Naruto groaned. Harry and Ron looked at each other curiously, then back at Naruto.

"You're grandma's coming?" Harry asked.

"No, Tsunade is the Hokage." Kiba explained. When he saw the looks on their faces he added, "She's the toughest shinobi in our village."

"Does that mean the Hokage from Suna is coming too?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, he's already here. But in Suna their called Kazekage." Kiba said.

"Gaara's the Kazekage? But he's only eighteen. Isn't that too young?" Hermione asked.

"No. he's been Kazekage for a few years now." Naruto said. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but found her self being cut off by Naruto.

"Don't even say it. Things are different where we're from." He said, "But a quick warning, be on your best behavior when granny Tsunade's here. She can be pretty tough for an old lady." 

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked over at the other tables. Kiba just opened his letter and read it.

"Well, isn't that nice." He mumbled. Naruto looked at him.

"My sister's dog had her puppies. And looks like she sent me some extra medicine for Akamaru. Not that he needs it." He said after opening the package. Naruto opened his package and pulled out a white mask that looked like a fox's face, with several red streaks painted on it. Naruto smiled and put it down. 

Hermione looked at it and saw that several others' got masks like it, only they were different shapes. Sasuke, Neji were the only ones who got them.

"Um Naruto…what is that?" Hermione asked, indicating the mask.

"Oh, those are our ANBU black ops masks. The ANBU are kind of like cops in our village." He explained. 


	11. class in session

Me: sorry, no Tsunade yet, but this chapters is pretty good

Me: sorry, no Tsunade yet, but this chapters is pretty good. Sorry for the long wait on the update, though, next one I promise, she's coming in.

"This place is perfect!" Harry said in awe when he, Ron, Hermione and Naruto walked in the room of requirement. The room was fully prepared for magical practice. Hermione and Ron were walking around the large room and Harry looked around from where he was standing.

He turned his attention to Naruto when he began to mutter something

"Should I tell the others to bring the kids up?" Naruto asked. Harry shrugged and nodded. Naruto chomped on his thumb hard enough to draw some blood, rammed his bleeding thumb in the palm of his other hand and did the symbols of the boar, dog, monkey, bird, sheep, in that order, them put his palm to the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" he yelled. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared Harry received a shock when he saw a frog sitting there.

"Yo Naruto, what's up?" the frog asked. Harry jumped away in surprise when he saw it could talk.

"Hey Gamakichi. Mind going to find Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara for me? Just tell them it's time for class, but make sure no one else hears you." Naruto said. The frog nodded and hopped out of the room.

"w-was that frog just talking?!" Hermione asked her eyes wide. Naruto nodded and she just stared in disbelief.

Several minutes passed and a knock on the door went off. Naruto walked over to it and peered out. He opened the door wider and Gaara walked in with Zechariah smith, who looked less than pleased to be standing next to the sand shinobi. Kiba walked in with the Gryffindor students but left when they were all settled. Then came Shikamaru with the Ravenclaws, one of them included Luna Lovegood, who was looking around with a dazed expression. Finally came Hinata with the rest. The ninja stayed, just to make sure nothing bad would happen or if they needed a little extra help.

"So, welcome to, um, the class I guess." Harry said nervously. All the students turned their attention to him.

"I think we need to come up with a name, don't you think?" Hermione asked before Harry could say any more. Every one in the room agreed with nods and murmurs.

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"How about the Umbridge haters?" Ginny suggested. Harry considered that for a moment but shook his head.

"What about the Ninjas in training?" Naruto said, half joking. Every one turned their attention to him, and Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

"Naruto…" Gaara said, giving him a small glare. Naruto raised his palms to the air and shrugged. Harry hit himself in the forehead and looked up again when someone spoke.

"Why not the Potter Plotters?" Luna suggested.

"How about Dumbledore's Army?" Hermione asked. Everyone seemed to like it.

"Yeah, the DA for short." Ginny agreed. Hermione nodded.

"Ok then, we are now the DA." Hermione smiled.

"Ok tonight we are going to—" Harry started, but was cut off.

"Why do we have to listen to you?" Zachariah called out. He jumped in surprise when Gaara snuck up behind him and gripped his shoulder.

"How about you listen to me when I tell you to be quiet." He hissed in his ear. Zachariah stiffened and Gaara walked back to the other ninja.

"As I was saying, tonight I'm going to show you how to do expeliarmus and—" again, Harry was cut off.

"Why that spell? It's useless." Zachariahs called out.

"Listen kid, any more interruptions and I'm going to show you what I can do." Gaara snapped, again startling Zachariah.

"Anyway, I'm teaching you this spell because it came in handy a lot of the times I needed a spell." Harry explained. Even though a lot of the students in the room knew how to do that spell Harry demonstrated how to prefect it. Naruto and the others watched quietly, each interested in what was going on.

They watched as everyone paired off and the room was full of shouts and bangs as they cast spells at their partners. Naruto was so into it that he didn't even notice that he was flicking his wrist as if he were casting the spell with them. Hinata saw and giggled a little, which brought him back to earth and he stopped.

Towards the end of the class Luna ended up gliding over to the ninja.

"Are you going to show us what you can do?" she asked. Naruto raised his eyebrows and thought about it.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Maybe sometime you could." Hermione said, also walking over to them.

"I guess we could, but we would have to have a least two times to show what all of us can do." Naruto said with a shrug.

"You could what?" Harry asked, making his way through the kids who were still practicing and over to them, stopping once in a while to give some pointers.

"For us to show off our stuff." Naruto said simply. Harry thought, then agreed that it was a good idea.

"Ok everyone, class is done for tonight, I guess. Um, you can go with these guys, they'll make sure that you wont get in trouble if you get caught going back." Harry explained, pointing to the ninja. Gaara walked over to Zachariah and dragged him out of the room. The Hufflepuff students left with Hinata. Shikamaru stayed behind for a moment and went to a bookshelf that was against one of the walls and pulled out several books.

"That was a pretty good first class Harry." Shikamaru said as he passed him and left with the students.

When Naruto and the Gryffindor students headed back the orange ninja told most of them to go ahead. All but Harry Ron and Hermione rushed back to the common room.

"Shikamaru was right you know, that was really interesting. Back at the ninja academy I hardly followed a word of what was going on, this class had my full attention." Naruto said as they walked down the hall. They all stopped in their tracks when they heard someone walking up behind them. Harry knew right away that they were caught for being past their curfew. They all spun around ended up face to face with the toad herself, Umbridge.

"My, my, what are you doing out so late Mr. Potter?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice. Naruto walked in front of the three, as if in a defensive position. Naruto glared at Umbridge and she gave him a pretty nasty look.

"There with me." Naruto said coldly.

"Yes, well, I have to know why you are out after curfew, even if you have permission to walk the grounds at night, they do not." She said.

"Of course. But you do not have the authority to make me tell you. The only ones who can are Dumbledore-samma and Tsunade-Baa-Chan, and she's not here." Naruto said. Umbridge was about to say something when a loud bark went off down the hall. Naruto looked over his shoulder.

'Saved by the dog.' Naruto thought when Akamaru bounded down the hall to him. In the dogs mouth was a scrap piece of parchment. Naruto took it and Akamaru began to growl at Umbridge, who then began to back away slowly.

On the note was Kiba's handwriting.

_Naruto, you didn't come back with the others so I thought you might need a little extra force. Bring Akamaru back when you're done._

Naruto smirked and when he looked up Akamaru was baring his teeth at Umbridge who was now pressed against the wall. Naruto walked over to them and patted Akamaru's head.

"d-dogs are not allowed at this school." Umbridge declared, standing her ground. Naruto smirked.

"This dog has permission to be here. And you're not really in a position to be telling me that, now are you?" Naruto asked. Umbridge took a step to the side and before any of them knew it, she was gone.

"Wow, look at that toad waddle." Naruto laughed as he watched her rush away. Harry Ron and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.


	12. Hokage at Hogwarts

Me: heh, heh

5

Me: heh, heh. Finally! Update, and for all you Tsunade fans out there, guess what…finally! Welcome to Hogwarts. Heh heh. I'm gonna keep updating to annoy my bro a little, too, he's trying to read this, so the more I update the longer it will take. HA! I feel like being annoying right now. Anyway, enjoy the story! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was lying in his bed, wide awake but he was too lazy to get up. Naruto opened the door with a loud crash and every wizard in the dormitory shot up in their bed. He grabbed Harry and ran down the stairs.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Harry snapped, pulling out of Naruto's grasp.

"Gah! Tsunade's coming today but I don't know when! I have to show her I'm responsible!" Naruto gasped.

"And being responsible includes dragging me out of bed and to breakfast in my pajamas?" Harry asked. Naruto stared at him for a moment with a blank expression.

"Oh…right. It's a good thing we're still in the common room then. Well, go get dressed." He said. Harry headed back up the stairs.

"Why do we have to get to the great hall so early? How will that show you're responsible?" Harry asked when he came back down, fully dressed.

"To show her I'm on time." Naruto said. He was clearly stressing out. Together they went down to the great hall. Harry looked around the room and Naruto let out a low sigh.

"What does this…Tsunade even look like anyway?" Harry asked, sitting down at the table and grabbing some food.

"Trust me; she's not hard to miss." Naruto said with a small laugh. They sat there for an hour before Ron and Hermione walked in and sat in the full room. The room was filled with chattering as they ate their breakfast.

"So is that Tsunade here yet?" Ron asked after filling a plate with food. Naruto shook his head and kept looking at the door every few minutes.

Suddenly the doors burst open and every one grew silent. A tall woman walked in, all the way up to the teachers' table and right up to Dumbledore, who stood up and greeted her with a hand shake. Next to her waddled a small pig with pearls around it's neck. The woman's long dirty blond hair was tied back in two loose ponytails. The most noticeable thing about her though was her very large chest. Harry watched in bewilderment as she and Dumbledore talked and at one point Dumbledore gave a small laugh. The whole time they were talking the room was silent, all staring at the new woman standing at the front of the room.

Harry snapped his attention to Naruto who let out a soft moan.

"Granny Tsunade…" Naruto growled.

"That's the old lady you were whining about? She doesn't seem that bad." Hermione said. Naruto glanced at her.

"She's worse than she looks." He said. Naruto suddenly sat up straight and shuddered.

"Is that what you've been saying about me, Naruto?" a voice said in his ear. Tsunade was leaning in, her face almost touching his. Harry jumped in surprise, he has never seen anyone move that fast.

"Heh, heh, hi granny Tsunade." Naruto said nervously, looking back at her when she straightened up. Tsunade smirked at him and turned to the other Gryffindor students.

"So, where is Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Um…that would be me." Harry said, raising his hand slightly. He had to admit, Tsunade intimidated him slightly. She spun around and when she saw me she gave him a smile.

"My name is Tsunade, though I bet Naruto told you a lot about me." she said. Naruto gave a nervous laugh and Tsunade gave him a toothy grin and patted him hard on the head. When she wasn't looking Naruto gave her a dirty look and rubbed his head.

Tsunade turned back to him and got a good look at him.

"Naruto, you're not wearing any orange." Tsunade said, slightly in shock. Naruto looked down and looked at his dark red t-shirt. He was also wearing jeans.

"yep." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I like the styles here. Pretty comfy." He said with a shrug. Tsunade looked around the large room and saw that the others weren't wearing their usual stuff too. Kiba was wearing a white shirt with quarter length sleeves and a picture of a paw print on the back. He was also wearing jeans.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue tank top and plain kaki pants. Gaara had a dark brown shirt that had 'desert' on and he surprisingly ditched his gourd. Instead he wore cargo pants with the sand in his pockets. He looked very comfortable.

Neji ditched his Hyuuga clan robe and went to sweatpants with a plain tan sweater. Shikamaru took off his chunin vest and was wearing a green t-shirt and he was wearing jeans too.

Sakura was wearing a red dress with black leggings, kind of what she used to wear all the time. Hinata was wearing a pink tank top with a short black skirt.

Even though none of the ninja were wearing their usual, they still managed to find a way to carry their weapons.

"Granny Tsunade, why are you even here?" Naruto asked. Tsunade snapped her attention back to him.

"To check up on things." She said. She walked away and went to the other tables to talk with the shinobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'This class is boring. Oh well, at least I got to freak her out last night.' Naruto thought as he sat in the corner of the room. The room was silent as every one read the book on practical defense. DADA was so annoying to the ninja, only because he hated Umbridge.

Umbridge walked up and down the isles and stopped at Hermione, whose hand was in the air. Naruto leaned foreword and used his highly trained ears to listen to what she was saying.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked quietly.

"I have a question about the book." She said.

"Yes?"

"I've already finished it." Hermione said.

"Is that you're question? Why don't you just read it again." Umbridge said, standing up again. Hermione raised her hand again and Umbridge stopped with an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" she asked, turning back to her.

"I've read it twice now." She said. Umbridge raised her eyebrows and walked away. Naruto stood up and confronted her.

"I don't believe that you gave her anything to do. Mind fixing that?" Naruto asked with a cold voice.

"Well if she wasn't so smart she would have something to do. Quiet unlike you Mr. Uzumaki." She said with an evil smile. Umbridge jumped back in surprise and Naruto behind him when he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder. Standing behind him was Tsunade, who was giving Umbridge an evil grin.

"Are you making fun of my little ninja here?" she asked.

"You may have the authority to boss people around where you're from, but here I am the High Inquisitor. A tramp like you may not tell me what to do." Umbridge said, feeling brave. Naruto snapped his attention back to the fifth Hokage when a large vain popped on her forehead. She pushed Naruto out of the way and moved so she was face to face with Umbridge.

"Listen ya little toad! You have no idea what I'm capable of! This so called 'tramp' could kick you're butt with just one finger!" Tsunade yelled angrily. Naruto knew instantly what she was planning on doing. Tsunade straightened up and put her hand to Umbridge's forehead, getting ready to flick her. Every one was watching them now, wide eyed.

"Granny Tsunade, stop it!!" Naruto yelled, pushing Umbridge back and ended up getting the full force of Tsunade's attack. Naruto flew back several feet at an incredible speed, flying into Umbridge and together they ended up crashing into the wall.

"oops." Tsunade whispered, never meaning to hit Naruto. Naruto stood up and rubbed his shoulder, which looked dislocated.

"Come here Naruto, I'll fix you up." she said. He went over to her and she healed him easily.

"What about the toad?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the unconscious teacher. Umbridge must have hit her head really hard.

"We'll let the nurse deal with her." Tsunade said with a wink. Naruto nodded and he went to go take her to the hospital wing.

Tsunade turned to the students, who suddenly burst into applause and cheers once Umbridge was gone. She clapped her hands together and let out a sigh.

"Well…um, I guess class is over. Potter, you stick with me until Naruto gets back." She said. Harry slouched and gave an annoyed moan.

'Gee, did she have to say that to say that out loud?' Harry thought. He stood up with every one as they left and walked over to Tsunade. She turned as he passed and patted his back.

"That was a pretty impressive trick Tsunade." Harry said as they walked down the hall. Tsunade laughed and patted his head.

"So, is there anyone you'd like to see me do that too?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said instantly. Tsunade laughed again.

"HEY! Granny Tsunade!" Naruto called, running over to them. They stopped and let him catch up.

"Oh, Tsunade sensei!" called a female voice. Tsunade turned to the direction it was coming from and a smile grew on her face. Sakura ran up to them.

"Sakura, how are things going?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm keeping busy. I had to treat a really nasty burn on a first year during a potions class yesterday." Sakura said.

"They keeping you busy then eh?" Tsunade asked with grin. Sakura nodded with a sigh. Harry was gazing at each of them curiously.

"Oh, Harry, Tsunade was the one who taught me everything I know." Sakura said.

"So…you're both nurses then?" he asked.

"Kinda. We're medical ninja, skilled in both fighting and healing." Tsunade said. Harry nodded slowly and they continued down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke lounged in the Slytherin common room that day, reading a black book filled with facts about dark magic.

"Being a good boy Mr. Runaway?" a voice said from behind him. Sasuke turned around calmly and looked at Tsunade.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, closing the book as he did.

"Dumbledore-san told me how to get in all the places here." She said.

"Yes, I am being good lady Hokage." Sasuke said, sitting up straighter.

"Then why are you reading about dark magic?" she asked, picking up the book and examining it.

"Does it matter? I can't use any of it anyway." He said with a sigh.

"Still looking for ways to kill Itachi, huh?" she asked, handing him the book. He took it and gave her a small nod.

"I doubt that magic will help. But even if it could, you can't use any, seeing as you don't have a wand." She said, heading back to the door. Sasuke slouched and glared at the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the day all the ninja gathered at the entrance hall.

"Bye granny Tsunade." Naruto said. She ruffled his hair and grinned.

"Sakura, I'll see you back at Konoha." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and bowed to her.

"Everyone, behave and if the mission is completed well, we will celebrate, because no doubt, things will get harder. And Naruto, I almost forgot, Jiraiya says hi." Tsunade said with a grin. Naruto hit himself in the forehead and watched as Tsunade left. She was only able to be there for a day. As Hokage, she probably should get back to Konoha anyway.

"Pervy-sage…why bug me on a mission?" Naruto mumbled. He waved goodbye to Tsunade as she walked out the door. She waved to everyone one last time and disappeared. Naruto spun on his heals and walked back up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Kiba hopped onto Akamaru and they bounded up, too. Sasuke and Gaara went back to the dungeons and Sakura and Hinata went back to the Hufflepuff common room together. Shikamaru went up but Neji stayed behind.

He turned on his byakugan and looked around. He had a feeling someone was there when they shouldn't be. Hidden behind some moving armor was a small pig with pearls around its neck.

"Ton-Ton, what are you doing here?" he asked, walking over to the pig. Ton-Ton oinked loudly and Neji picked it up. He walked to the door, put Ton-Ton down and called out.

"Lady Tsunade! You forgot you're pig!" he yelled to the disappearing figure. The figure stopped and looked over to him.

"No, I'm pretty sure I left Naruto behind on purpose." Tsunade said with a small laugh. Neji smirked slightly and lifted his leg out of the way when Ton-Ton ran towards her.

"Oh, that pig." She said, bending down and scooping it up.

"Thanks Neji." She called, walking away again.


	13. Ninja and Quidditch

Finally another chapter

5

**Finally another chapter! Hope ya like! **

Harry felt as though he were carrying a golden talisman inside his chest over the following two weeks, a glowing secret that supported him through Umbridge's classes. Naruto noticed the wizard's mood has lifted and he felt better as well, knowing that he won't cause as much trouble as he did before.

The DA meetings have become fewer over the week, only because practice for the first Quidditch game that was coming up soon had been scheduled on different days spread across the week. In order to find a good way so they could all be there at the same time they turned to Hermione for the answer.

"Here, I finally came up with an idea!" Hermione said happily at the last meeting. Everyone looked at her and the basket of Galleons in her hand.

"Sweet, you're giving us money?" Ron asked hopefully. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, of course not. These are communicating coins." She said as she gave one to everybody. She handed two to each ninja, so that they could give them to their teammate.

"How could these be used in communication?" Sasuke asked curiously, examining the coin carefully, very curious at what this was all about. Neji was looking at it with his byakugan, examining the magic that surrounded it.

"Every one see the little barcode on the side?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded silently, locating the barcodes.

"On real Galleons, those are there to represent which goblin cast the coin. On these, they will be used to tell when the next meeting is going to be held. See, the galleon that Harry has can change the number to the date and time. The one you all have, if you keep it in you're pocket, will become hot to let you know he changed it. The time Harry set will appear on yours." She explained. Everyone began murmuring as they put the coins in their pockets.

"I bet you Naruto won't get a word out of this." Kiba whispered to Sasuke as the class started. Sasuke nodded and laughed.

"Hey, why isn't Naruto here anyway?" Sakura asked. Though Naruto was supposed to be Harry's guard, he wasn't there due to the fact that he was called to Dumbledore's office for a quick word.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the great hall was packed with students and it was buzzing with energy. Every one was ready for the first Quidditch match of the season, that is, all the students were. The shinobi had no idea what Quidditch was, though a few of them seemed rather excited.

Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table. Ron was barely touching his food, clearly not feeling well. To Harry's guess, it was just because he was nervous about being in his first game as the new keeper.

"C'mon Ron, you gotta eat something." Harry encouraged. Ron just stared at his plate, his face was pale.

"How's he doing?" Ginny asked when she walked over to them. She saw Ron stare into dregs of milk at the bottom of a cereal bowl, as if seriously debating if he should drown himself in it.

"He's just nervous." Hermione said.

"Aw come on Ron, what's there to be nervous about? This sounds fun, I wish I could play." Naruto said from behind the red head, making him jump in surprise.

"Jeez Naruto! Stop that!" Ron gasped, spinning around and looking at the grinning ninja.

"You know about Quidditch?" Harry asked. Naruto nodded and took a seat.

"The other night during the meeting I went to Dumbledore-samma's office and he explained the sport. I didn't tell the others about it because I thought I'd surprise 'em." He explained.

"hello." Said a vague and dreamy voice from behind them. Harry looked up: Luna Lovegood had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. Many people were staring at what was perched on the top of her head. A large hat that was shaped like a lion was on top, and it looked to large for her head to hold, but she seemed to be doing fine.

Naruto looked up from his plate and jumped in surprise at the site of it, then let out a small laugh.

"Nice hat." He said.

"Thank you. I charmed it myself." She said. And with that she pulled her wand out of its place behind her ear and tapped the nose of the lion. Its jaw opened magically and roared so loud that the whole room became quiet and turned their attention to them. Naruto stared wide eyed at the magical hat and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor today." She stated when conversations started again. She turned around and walked back to the table.

"Good luck Ronald." She said as she walked away. Harry stared after her and shook his head as he turned in his seat. He looked at his watch and stood up.

"C'mon Ron, we should get down to the field." Harry said. Naruto stood up and began to follow him when he noticed Ron wasn't moving.

"Come on." Naruto said, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him out of the seat. Harry was finally starting to get used to the fact that Naruto has to follow him everywhere so he didn't object to him this time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The crowd was roaring with excitement and they couldn't have asked for better weather to watch the game. The ninja were scattered around the stands, all except Naruto, who was watching from the side lines.

The Gryffindor team flew out onto the field on their brooms, being greeted by the roar of the crowd as they flew around. Ron's broom shook and swayed nervously as he flew to the goal post. Every one else moved to the center of the field when the Slytherin team joined them.

The game started and Naruto watched eagerly as the players swerved this way and that. A Slytherin got the quaffle and flew to Ron. Ron swayed to the right and tried to grab the ball, but it flew right through his open arms and into a goal. The Gryffindore's booed and the Slytherin's cheered, well all but the shinobi, they weren't really cheering for any one. Naruto booed as well, getting a nasty look from one of the Slytherin team members as he did. He gave him a nasty look back.

Within the first fifteen minutes of the game the ball slipped through Ron's grasp so many times that the Slytherin students began singing,

_Weasly cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasly is our king! _

_Weasly was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasly will make sure we win_

_Weasly is our king!_

The game kept going but all the people that were rooting for Gryffindor became irritated by the song and it just got louder the more Ron would miss. The Gryffindor team did manage to tie up the game, but the more Ron heard the song the more nervous he got, letting in more goals.

Naruto watched, scowling at the Slytherins every time the song got louder. He looked up when he suddenly saw Harry, who was floating above the game trying to find the golden snitch, dove down to the ground, closely followed by Malfoy.

Everyone turned their attention to them as they sped up, getting closer and closer to the ground. Harry pulled up fast and Malfoy nearly cashed into the ground, but recovered. Harry sped towards the side lines where Naruto was standing.

Something small whizzed past Naruto's ear and he quickly dove out of the way when the seekers sped past him.

_WEASLY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…_

Louder and louder the Slytherins sang. They wouldn't stop. Somehow Naruto managed to block them out and turned back to Harry.

Harry stretched out his right arm and everyone saw his fingers grasp something. Harry pulled up and raised his hand. Inside it was the golden snitch. Naruto cheered while jumping up in excitement.

"That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. Harry flew around the field like he were showing off. Nobody would bother to remember Ron missing all those goals, as long as they won, which they did. Harry flew over to the center of the field and—

_WHAM!_

A bludger hit him squarely in the small of his back, sending him to the ground, luckily he wasn't that high off. Never the less, Naruto ran up at his top speed and caught him before he landed.

"Ow…thanks Naruto." Harry winced. Naruto nodded and looked up to see Crabbe being lectured about what he did.

"You ok Harry?" Angelina asked, running over to him and the ninja.

"'course I am." Harry said with a small smile. They all looked up when they saw Malfoy walk over to them, his face white with anger.

"Saved Weasly's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper…but then he was born in a bin…did you like my lyrics potter?"

Harry didn't answer; he turned away to meet the rest of his team. Ron was the only one who wasn't there. He dismounted from his broom near the goal post and left as soon as he could.

"We wanted to write a few more verses!" Malfoy called over the noise. "but we couldn't find anything that rhymes with fat and ugly—you see, we wanted to fit in something about his mother—" Naruto stared at him angrily.

"We couldn't fit in worthless loser either, for his father you know." Malfoy continued, as if wanting to egg them on. Fred and George realized what Malfoy was talking about and stiffened, both looking around at Malfoy.

"Leave it." Said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. Naruto had a feeling he knew what they where going to do.

"relax." Naruto said, taking both of them by the shoulders. He looked at Angelina and she let go, realizing that he could handle it.

"But you like the Weaslys, don't you potter? Can't see how you can stand the stink, but I suppose you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasly hovel smells ok." Malfoy sneered. As quick as he could Naruto whistled at a high pitch, sending a message to Kiba. Kiba tore through the crowd and jumped down and ran over to them. Kiba grabbed both of George's shoulders, while Naruto held the struggling Fred back.

"Or perhaps, you can remember what you're mother's house stank like, potter, and Weasly's hovel must remind you of it." Malfoy leered.

Sooner than any of them knew it Gaara appeared in a whirl of sand and grabbed Harry and held him back.

"Or maybe I should have done a verse on your idiotic guard, Potter. Probably lives in a mud hole as well, never raised right where they come from. In my opinion, every one of them is a monster." Malfoy said, completely forgetting that they can give out detentions.

Naruto let go of Fred and ran at Malfoy himself, closely followed by George Fred and Harry, all managing to get out of the shinobi's grasps.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Gaara yelled, jumping in front of Malfoy. Though both of them would love to see him get his butt kicked, they had to do their duty. Naruto, just to let out the punch he was holding up, punched Sasuke in the face, sending him flying to the ground.

Naruto completely lost it, his eyes were blood red and the whisker marks on his cheeks were more defined.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke exclaimed, running over and punching him back. The other shinobi ran over, Hinata grabbing him from behind and pulling him back, the rest getting ready for a fight if they needed to. Naruto was flung to the ground by Sasuke. He laid there and looked around, seeing the faces of all his friends.

They heard Malfoy gasp and they all looked over. Harry managed to get around the ninja and was now attacking Malfoy full on with the Weasly twins. Naruto just sat there, too angry to care.

Gaara had to use his sand to pull the three off of the Slytherin. Malfoy had a bloody nose and a big bruise on his face.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, much to his displeasure, walking over and helping him up.

"OI! BRAT!" Naruto yelled, startling every one. Malfoy looked over quickly.

"You, have detention with me, tonight and tomorrow." Naruto snarled at Malfoy, who then let out a gulp. Naruto's eyes were still red.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy does not need one." Said the annoyingly sweet sounding voice of Umbridge. She walked over to them and Naruto snarled again.

"And why not?" he growled.

"He does not deserve one because he wasn't the one who started the fight." She said.

"Oh yes he did! He insulted every one, including me and my teammates!" Naruto yelled, jumping up. Umbridge took note that his features changed.

"It's true." Kiba said. Umbridge looked at him, then the dark figure of Gaara, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but I will have to punish them as well." Umbridge said, indicating Harry, Fred and George, all shaking with anger as they were restrained by the other ninja. Harry was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down. Once he heard the word punish, he looked over at Naruto with an expression that seemed to be begging.

"What kind of punishment?" Naruto asked, making sure she would not make him write lines again.

"I am talking about banning them from Quidditch." She said.

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed. Naruto looked at him, his eyes finally changing back to normal, and then back to Umbridge.

"…it's not fair, but if you have to." Naruto sighed sadly, as if this were a life or death matter.

"No! Naruto how can—!" Harry started.

"Just shut up baka! You heard the toad. I can't do anything to stop her decision." Naruto said. Harry groaned and slumped to the ground.

The stands finally emptied and all the ninja left, except Naruto. Harry walked over to him after he got out of his Quidditch robes.

"Naruto…are you ok?" Harry asked. Naruto didn't say anything. He growled and looked away.

"What was so rotten about what Malfoy said?" Harry asked, sitting next to him.

"He called me a monster. You'd think I'd be used to it, but it still hurts. Remember when I told you I don't have a family. He was right when he said I wasn't raised right." Naruto said, still refusing to look at Harry. They both sighed.

"Get back up to the castle." Naruto said after a minute. He looked back up at him with a smile. Harry smiled back and walked back to the castle.

**Please review and I will update as soon as I can.**


	14. the dream

Sorry for the long wait on an update

**Sorry for the long wait on an update. There is a small time skip here, just to let you know. Anyway, I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J. K. Rowling. **

One week to Christmas break, it was late night, Naruto was in Dumbledore's office and Kiba was asleep on the couch with Akamaru at his feet. Upstairs Harry was having a nightmare, tossing and turning so much he got tangled in his bed sheets. His face was white and he was covered in an icy sweat. His scar burned like a white hot poker was being applied to it. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean surrounded the bed, watching him.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, shaking his shoulder. Harry didn't wake up so he tried again. "HARRY!" he yelled. Harry's eyes snapped open. He saw Ron standing over him, looking frightened. Harry winced with a sharp gasp of pain and clutched his forehead, and just as he did he rolled over to the side of the bed and vomited over the edge of the mattress.

"He's really ill," Neville said in a scared voice. "Should we call someone?" Harry took in deep breaths and pushed himself up in the bed, willing himself not to throw up again, the pain half blinding him.

"Ron…you're dad…" he panted, his chest heaving. "You're dad's…been attacked…"

"What?" Ron asked, confused at what he was talking about.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…" Harry snapped, partly in anger, and partly in annoyance that he wasn't listening.

"I'm going for help." Neville said, and he turned and ran to the door. He stumbled halfway down the stairs, nearly falling down the rest of the way. There was a loud clattering noise as he opened the door, and it was loud enough to startle the sleeping ninja on the couch.

"Argh! What the…?!" Kiba yelped, jumping to his feet, accidentally standing on Akamaru's tail, making him let out a high yelp and growl at Kiba.

"Sorry Akamaru." Kiba apologized, patting his head. Kiba ran over to Neville who looked slightly disturbed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Harry's ill and speaking nonsense." Neville explained. Kiba raised an eyebrow and ran upstairs with him. When he got in the room he saw Harry panting for breath and a puddle of vomit on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, walking over top the bed.

"It's Ron's dad…"Harry sat up again and looked at the ninja, relieved to have someone he knew could do something about what he saw. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen." Kiba raised an eyebrow and pulled him up.

"I'm not sure if I understand this, but you're coming with me anyway." He said.

"I'm not going to the hospital wing." Harry said, pulling out of his grasp.

"Of course you're not. We're going to see Dumbledore-sama about this. Huh…Ron, you might want to come too." Kiba said. Harry stared for a moment, and then nodded and they headed out, followed by Ron. Before leaving the common room Kiba went to Akamaru.

"Akamaru, I'm taking Harry and Ron to Dumbledore-sama, stay here and watch the place. Man-beast clone." He ordered. Akamaru barked and with a puff of smoke, right where Akamaru was just sitting was another Kiba.

"Now it will look like I never left. Akamaru can handle it here." Kiba explained as they left. The Kiba clone smirked and spread out on the couch, and soon fell asleep, luckily a light sleep.

Kiba, Ron and Harry moved in a slight rush and when they got to the gargoyle Kiba raked his brain for the password to get to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee." He said, finally remembering it. The gargoyle moved aside and revealed the staircase. The two climbed up it and Kiba knocked on the door. They waited for a few moments, and while they did he saw how much Harry was shaking. Harry was so busy with the fearful thoughts running through his heads that he wasn't paying attention to how long they were waiting. The door opened and they saw Naruto in the doorway, surprise etched on his features when he saw Kiba with Harry and Ron. Before Naruto could even ask anything Harry pushed his way into the room and to Dumbledore's desk.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Kiba, closing the door as they walked in.

"Harry had a nightmare or something like that." Kiba shrugged, never really grasping the situation. Ron watched curiously from the wall where he was standing.

"It wasn't a nightmare." Harry snapped, looking back at them.

"Please Harry; just tell me what's going on." Dumbledore said calmly, leaning back in his chair.

"I…well, I _was_ asleep…" Harry said, and even in terror and his desperation to make Dumbledore understand he felt slightly irritated that the headmaster was not looking at him, but instead looking at his own fingernails instead. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream…it was real…I saw it happen…" Harry took in a deep breath, "Ron's dad—Mr. Weasly—has been attacked by a giant snake."

There was a pause in which Dumbledore leaned back and stared meditatively at the ceiling. Ron looked from Harry to Dumbledore, white-faced and shocked.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly, still not looking at Harry.

"Well…I don't know." Said Harry, rather angrily, what did it matter? "Inside my head, I suppose."

"You misunderstand me. Can you remember what you're position was as you watched?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"I…I was the snake. I saw it all from the snake's point of view…" Harry said. Nobody spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore, now looking at Ron, who was still white –faced, said in a new and sharper voice, "is Arthur seriously injured?"

"_Yes_." Harry said emphatically, why were they all so slow on the uptake, did they not realize how much a person bled when fangs that long pierced their side? Kiba and Naruto glanced at each other with curious, yet empathetic expressions on their faces. Naruto walked over to the pale Weasly boy and patted his shoulder gently.

All the eyes followed Dumbledore as he walked over to the many portraits that covered the wall. He looked at the sleeping pictures that were hanging very near the ceiling.

"Everard?" Dumbledore said sharply. "And you too Dilys!"

The two portraits opened their eyes immediately, showing that they were most likely awake the whole time. The elderly witch was Dilys and the shallow faced wizard was Everard.

"You were listening?" Dumbledore asked. The wizard nodded and the witch said, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses." Said Dumbledore, "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people…"

Both pictures moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of reappearing in the pictures next to them, neither reappeared.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts's most celebrated headmasters," Dumbledore said, now slipping past Harry, Ron and the two shinobi and to the magnificent sleeping bird on the perch beside the door. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important Wizarding institutions. As they are free to move between their own portraits they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere…"

"But Mr. Weasly could be anywhere!" Harry said loudly. Naruto was about to say something when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Please sit down, all four of you. Or maybe Kiba, you should get back to the common room." he said, looking at the shinobi. It seemed like he didn't even hear Harry speak.

"Akamaru can handle it there. Besides, I disguised him to look like me, so it will be fine." Kiba reassured, pulling up one of the chairs the headmaster conjured up.

"Very well then. But I suggest you should get back soon, but you are welcome to stay." Dumbledore said curtly. Kiba nodded and sat down, followed by Naruto Harry and Ron. Dumbledore was quick on the uptake of the shinobi way, so he easily understood how Kiba could make Akamaru look like him, or how Naruto could make clones of himself.

The bird Dumbledore was busy stroking stirred from its sleep and looked at him with its bright dark eyes.

"We will need a warning." Dumbledore said very quietly to Fawkes. There was a flash of fire and the phoenix was gone. Dumbledore hurried to one of the fragile silver instruments whose functions Harry had never known, carried it to his desk, sat down facing them again and tapped it gently with the tip of his wand.

The instrument shook into life at once with rhythmic clinking noises. The two shinobi leaned forward, watching it with the utmost curiosity as tiny puffs of green smoke issued from the miniscule silver tube at the top. Dumbledore watched the smoke closely, his brow furrowed, and after a few seconds the tiny puffs became a steady stream of smoke that thickened and coiled in the air…a serpents head grew at the end of it, opening its mouth wide. Harry wondered if the instrument was confirming his story.

"Psst, hey Kiba, any idea what that means?" Naruto whispered after seeing the device's work.

"Not a clue." Kiba shrugged.

"Naturally, naturally…" Dumbledore mumbled, referring to the smoke. "But in essence divided?"

Harry had no idea what he was talking about. The smoke serpent split itself instantly into two snakes, both coiling around each other. With a look of grim satisfaction Dumbledore gave the instrument one final tap with his wand, the clinking noise died down, and the smoke serpents grew faint, and vanished. Dumbledore put it back in its rightful place.

"Dumbledore-sama, did that mean that Harry was telling the truth?" Naruto asked. After seeing the cold glare from Harry he added, "Hey, I didn't doubt you, it just seemed a little to much like a dream."

"Dumbledore?" everyone looked up to see Everard back in his portrait, panting for breath.

"What news?" Dumbledore asked at once.

"I yelled until someone came running. Said I heard something moving downstairs, they weren't sure if they believed me but went to check anyway. They did find him, and I saw when they carried him up. He's covered in blood." Everard explained.

"Good." The headmaster said as Ron made a convulsive movement. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive then…"

And moments later Dilys had returned. "Yes, they've taken him to St. Mungo's; they carried him under my portrait…he looks very bad…" Dilys panted.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said. He turned around to face Naruto and Kiba, who sat up and looked lively as soon as he did. In truth, they really had no idea what was going on. So Harry really did see everything in his dream? And now the man that they met at the beginning of their mission, the one who filled them in on most of the stuff, was dying?

"Kiba, I believe you should go and get the other Weasly children." Dumbledore said. Kiba nodded and headed for the door. "But I suggest you send Akamaru with them instead, you said you could disguise him as you're self, correct?" he added.

"Of course. But when he is, he can't exactly speak, so I think Naruto should wait outside to open the door." Kiba said. Dumbledore nodded in approval and Naruto left with him.

"What about mum?" Ron asked curiously, the thought just striking him.

"That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anyone approaching. But she may already know…that excellent clock of hers…" Harry knew Dumbledore was referring to the clock that told not time, but the whereabouts and conditions of the various Weasly family members. Dumbledore pulled out an old kettle and tapped it with his wand, saying, "portus,". The kettle shook for a moment and glowed, and then it relaxed once more.

He walked over to another portrait.

"Phineas. _Phineas_." The wizard remained sleeping. "Phineas…PHINEAS!" the wizard couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore. He opened his eyes with a theatrical jerk and pretended to yawn.

"You called?" Phineas asked.

"Go to you're other portrait Phineas. I've got another message."

"Oh? And what would the message be, and to whom?" Phineas asked, stretching and glancing around the room.

"You know very well to whom it will go to. You are to give the message that Arthur Weasly has been gravely injured and that his wife, children and Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"

"Arthur Weasly, injured, wife and children, Potter and Naruto coming to stay." Repeated Phineas in a bored tone. "Yes, yes, I will go now…" he sloped out of his frame and disappeared from view. The study door opened and Naruto walked in with Fred, George, and Ginny were rushed in by the Kiba clone, all three looking disheveled and shocked, still in their pajamas.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked, who looked frightened. "Kiba said you saw dad hurt and…"

"Your father had been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said. The Kiba clone wandered over to the portraits and gave a quick glance.

"Akamaru, you can change back to a dog if you wish." Dumbledore said generously. Obviously none of the other siblings knew that wasn't the real Kiba because they weren't in the room by the time Kiba went to make sure he got everyone. There was a puff of gray smoke and the large white dog appeared and gave a grateful bark, making the twins and Ginny jump in surprise. Akamaru made his way to Dumbledore, and received a pat on the head from him.

"He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet you're mother there." Dumbledore explained, glancing at the dog that was currently stretching with a large yawn.

"How are we going? Floo powder?" Fred asked.

"No. By Portkey of course." Dumbledore said. Naruto groaned, remembering the last time he traveled by Portkey.

There was a flash of flame in the middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather floating down to the floor.

"It's Fawkes's warning. She must know you're out of your beds…Akamaru, how fast can you get any one of our Shinobi friends?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the dog. Akamaru gave a soft bark and shook his head. Naruto opened the door for the dog and let him bound out of the room.

He ran to so fast he nearly missed the closest ninja on patrol that evening. He past right by Neji, so he spun around and ran into him on purpose. Neji lunged forward and looked at the dog.

"What's going on?" he asked him, patting Akamaru's head. Akamaru snarled and barked, the got a grip on his pant legs and pulled him forward.

Neji followed him and they ran as fast as they could. At the gargoyle Akamaru found a snag. He couldn't get in if he couldn't say the password. He barked loudly and Neji said the password for him. They ran up the stairs and into the office.

"What's going on?" Neji asked quickly.

"Umbridge must have found out they are out of bed," Dumbledore motioned to the Weasly's and Harry. "Go and head her off, tell her any story, just to stall her long enough for me to send them to Sirius's home. I'll explain everything later, but please hurry and do so." Dumbledore ordered. Neji gave a quick bow and ran out to find the toad Umbridge.

"You did well Akamaru…" Dumbledore rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a magical pet snack and gave it to him as thanks. Akamaru ate it happily and barked. Phineas was back in his frame by then and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"You have all used a Portkey, correct?" they all nodded, though Naruto never liked using this mode of transporting. They put a hand on the old kettle and waited for Dumbledore to send them away. "On the count of three then…one…two…"

It happened in a fraction of a second: in the infinitesimal pause before Dumbledore said 'three' Harry looked at him—they were very close together—and Dumbledore's clear blue gaze moved from the Portkey to Harry's face for the first time that evening. At once Harry's scar burned white-hot, as though the old wound had burst open again, and unbidden, unwanted, but terrifyingly strong, there rose within Harry a hatred so powerful he felt, for an instant, that he would like nothing better than to strike, to bite, to sink his fangs into the man before him. Harry winced in pain and Naruto turned his attention to him quickly, without expecting Dumbledore say, "…three!"

They all felt a powerful jerk behind their navels, the ground vanished and they began banging into each other as they sped around, getting to their destination was not the best part.

They all landed with a loud thud. Naruto sat up quickly and looked at Harry, who was rubbing his scar vigorously.

"Hey, you ok?" the shinobi asked.

"I'm fine." Harry spat, not in the mood to talk to him.

"Well…if you say so…just, I've never seen you like this, so if you need help just ask." Naruto shrugged, standing up and walking out the door. "Hey Sirius! We're here!" he yelled, walking down the hallway.

"Heh, I can see that." Sirius's voice answered with a chuckle.

**Please review, and I will update as soon as I can!**


	15. St Mungos

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I do not own Naruto or Harry potter**

"We'll wait outside, Molly." Tonks said as the group walked down the hall to Mr. Weasly's hospital room. "Arthur wont want too many visitors at once…it ought to be just family first."

Mad-eye Moody growled his approval of this idea and let his magical eye swivel around to watch Naruto, who was currently wandering the hall looking at the Christmas decorations. Harry drew back but Mrs. Weasly reached out a hand and pushed him to the door, saying, "Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you…"

As Harry was pushed into the door he saw Naruto grinning at him. The ward was small and rather dingy as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were paneled oak and there was a portrait of a rather vicious-looking wizard on the wall. There were only three patients. Mr. Weasly was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward -- Harry was pleased to see him propped up on several pillows and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Mr. Weasly looked over and when he saw them he beamed.

"Hello!" he called, throwing the prophet aside.

"How are you?" Mrs. Weasly asked, bending down to kiss his cheek. After a moment of observing his features she added, "You still look a bit peaky…"

"I feel absolutely fine." He said brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug. "If they could only take the bandage off I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," Mr. Weasly said cheerfully, reaching across for his wand on the bedside table. He gave a quick wave and seven more chairs appeared at his bed side.

"Why seven?" George asked as they sat down.

"In case Naruto cares to join us." Mr. Weasly said kindly. "Anyway, there must have been some unusual venom in that snake's fang that keeps the wound open…they're sure they'll find an antidote soon though. In the meantime I just have to take a blood replenishing potion every hour. But that poor fellow over there," he said, drooping his voice and nodding toward the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "He was bitten by a _werewolf_, poor chap. No cure at all.

"A werewolf?" whispered Mrs. Weasly, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in public? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

"It's two weeks until a full moon," he reminded her. "I told him I knew a very nice man that is a werewolf who finds the condition quiet easy to manage…"

"What did he say?"

"He said he would give me another bite if I didn't shut up and mind my own business." Mr. Weasly said sadly.

Everyone in the ward jumped in surprise when there was a loud thud from the doorway and a loud, angry yell coming from the hall.

"You crazy old man, get off me!" Naruto's voice screamed.

"For god's sake, Naruto, keep your voice down!" Mad-eye was heard over the crashes. There was a final crashing sound and Naruto yelp in surprise.

"Leave that poor man alone, Naruto!" Tonks yelled. Harry and Ron snickered at each other, thinking she must have hit him pretty hard.

"Mind going to see what's up Harry?" Mr. Weasly asked. Harry shrugged and walked over to the door. Naruto was crouched on the ground, holding a large bump on his head, and Tonks was walking a delusional old man back to his ward. Naruto looked up and saw Harry looking down at him.

"That crazy old man thought I was some famous singer or something, and attacked me!" Naruto said defensively.

"Quit your whining Naruto; he was just a little delusional from potion fumes was all." Tonks said as she walked back over. Harry stared at Naruto for a moment and turned on his heels and walked back into the ward. Naruto followed, not wanting to see any other patients like that for a while. Harry walked ahead and when he sat down Naruto walked over to the werewolf man.

"Ah…Naruto…I…" Mr. Weasly tried to warn him, but stopped when he saw they were talking just fine. They all watched for a moment and most of their jaws dropped when the werewolf started to chuckle. Naruto looked around for a second and pulled up a stool and continued to talk to him.

"What do you reckon their talking about?" George asked Fred quietly.

"Dunno…" Fred replied. Naruto nodded as the werewolf man said something. Naruto pointed to the whisker marks on his cheeks and gave a somber smile for a moment, and then it went back to his usual goofy smile. The blond shook hands with him and walked over to them. He saw the way they were staring at him.

"…what?" he asked.

"You actually made him laugh…?" Mr. Weasly said in awe.

"Yeah. Of course. We have a lot in common." Naruto shrugged, sitting down.

"Really?" Ginny asked. Naruto nodded.

"Uh-huh. He's a werewolf, right? He didn't tell me, I could just tell. So I told him what my problem is, and I told him how I can still do whatever anyone else can do. It seemed to help." He said, glancing at the werewolf.

"What's your problem then?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Eh…it's kinda like a werewolf. Now tell me…do you believe in demons?" Naruto asked with a strange grin. It seemed dark. "Demons are where I'm from. They can be anywhere, even in people." Naruto traced one of the marks and raised his eyebrows. Naruto leaned back for a moment, then stood up and walked out of the ward without another word.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked, a very confused expression spread across his face. Harry stared after him, barely listening to the conversation going on. He knew what Naruto meant, but felt he shouldn't say anything since Mr. Weasly wasn't. Someone asked what really happened to Mr. Weasly, but Harry didn't pay attention to who said it. He half listened to what they were saying.

"George, be quiet!" snapped Mrs. Weasly, bringing Harry back from his thoughts. "Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, Arthur, waiting to see you. And you lot can wait outside. You can all say goodbye afterward. Go on…"

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny trudged out the ward like soldiers and told the other two they can go see him.

"Hey, where did Naruto go?" Harry asked Tonks when she passed.

"Over there." She motioned down the hall, and then closed the door behind them. Sure enough there was the blond. It seemed he was in an interesting conversation with one of the pictures on the wall, looking absolutely thrilled to be talking to it. Naruto glanced over quickly and grinned, walking back over to them.

"Hey…what're you planning?" Naruto asked when he saw the twins fishing in their pockets. George pulled out a long tangled flesh colored string.

"Don't you want to know what their talking about?" he asked. "Let's see if St. Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?" the twins detangled the string and separated five Extendable Ears from each other and handed them around. Harry hesitated to take one, and Naruto grabbed one out of curiosity.

"Oh c'mon Harry, take it! You saved Dad's life, if anyone got the right to eavesdrop, its you…"

"Oh is that what you're doing? I can just go in there if I wanted to." Naruto said, handing the string back to them. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked. They must have said 'no, come in' because he walked in anyway. Now Harry wanted to know. He grabbed the string and inserted it into his ear. Fred and George stared jealously after him, and quickly finished getting the Extendable Ears ready. The flesh colored string wriggled like long skinny worms, then snaked under the door. They couldn't hear much at first, but then heard everything as clearly as if they were in there next to them.

"They searched everywhere for the snake, but they couldn't find it."

"Yeah, Tsunade told me she sent Neji's father down to look around, and he couldn't find anything either. Trust me; nothing can get past that man." Naruto said.

"I reckon that snake was a lookout," growled Moody, "if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would have made it through. So Potter said he saw it happen, did he?"

"That's what he told me." Naruto said.

"Dumbledore seems worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning." Mrs. Weasly whispered.

"Course he is. Naruto, what would you say, since you know what it's like. You think Potter's being possessed by Voldemort?" Harry pulled out his Extendable Ear, his heart hammering very fast and heat rushing to his face. He looked at the others. They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful.

Harry failed to hear the rest of the conversation, though. Naruto had paused to think about the situation before answering.

"Well…?" Moody asked.

"Really hard to say. Sure, I know what it's like but there really is no way to tell if you are. Honestly I don't think he is. Maybe it's just a small connection or something." Naruto shrugged.


	16. Christmas Time

**Well…I know it's about two months late or so, but merry Christmas! That's right this is the – somewhat – Christmas chapter! Please enjoy!**

"Sooooo…." Naruto dragged as he wandered into the bedroom where the hippogriff - Buckbeak-, where Harry sat alone. "I take it you overheard the conversation at St. Mungoo-hoozits." Naruto never could remember the name of the hospital. Harry stared at him for a moment before turning back to Buckbeak.

"You know how I could tell? You've been hiding ever since. Like you're afraid of hurting the others." Naruto said calmly, moving over and stroking Buckbeak's back.

"How would you know?" Harry asked stiffly.

"Dunno. Just do." the ninja shrugged. "Maybe because I really know what it feels like. I also take it you didn't hear the whole conversation." Harry looked over quickly.

"You don't have much to worry about in my opinion. To me, it doesn't seem much like a 'possession'. More like a teeny-tiny eeny-weeny connection." Naruto said, squishing his fingers together like it was a scale on how much. He looked at his fingers. "See? Like that!" he chuckled, trying his hardest to bring Harry's mood up. Harry rolled his eyes and headed for the door. He opened it and held it open for Naruto, his way of telling him to leave.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." Naruto said, getting the hint. "Oh, I think you should know that Hermione came a few minutes ago." He said as he left.

"I thought she went skiing." Harry said, following Naruto out.

"Skiing really isn't my forte." Both boys looked down the hall and saw Hermione standing at the end of it, waiting at the stairway. Harry stared at her for a minute, and then walked over. Naruto watched them walk downstairs together. He just stayed up there, staring into the room at the hippogriff for a few moments before joining them for dinner.

-Christmas day-

"Uh…Naruto…what on earth are you wearing?" Ron laughed when Naruto walked into the room. He had on a strange, large bright orange scarf with Konohagakure symbol knitted on the ends.

"Eh? Oh, Hinata made the scarf." Naruto shrugged. "So what did you get?" he asked, sitting down.

"I got the Broom Compass I've wanted…but what Hermione got me is completely useless…" Ron said.

"It can't be that bad." Naruto said.

"Oh it is. She got me_ a homework planner_." He hissed.

"Yeah she got me that too." Harry sighed.

"No offence, but you could use one." Naruto snickered. The ninja leaned forward and snatched it away from Harry. He opened it randomly and the book said loudly "_do it today or later you'll pay!_" Naruto snorted and tossed it back to Harry.

"Yeah that's a little over bored." He chuckled. Harry shuffled through the different volumes of _Practical Defenses and its Use Against the Dark Arts_ that Sirius and Lupin gave him. There was a mini Firebolt zooming around the room, Naruto had to duck several times to avoid being hit.

"What did you all get?" Ron asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"This scarf. We don't really celebrate Christmas back home. Hinata just felt like knitting something I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"I'm sure mum made something for you." Ron snickered. Naruto shrugged and leaned back in his chair for a moment. After a quick thought he stood up and headed to the first floor, then into the kitchen. He tiptoed as he walked through the main hallway as to avoid waking up the screeching portrait of Sirius's mother. He walked into the kitchen and waved to Hermione and Ginny.

"AH! Naruto, come here." Mrs. Weasly said suddenly from behind the counters. She was making breakfast, but there was a package sitting next to her on the counter. He walked over and she turned around, grabbed the package and handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks…but I don't need a gift." Naruto said as kindly as he could, pushing the gift back to Mrs. Weasly.

"Don't think of it as a gift. Think of it as a thank you for watching Harry." She persisted, handing him the box again.

"You're gonna find a way for me to take it, aren't you?" Mrs. Weasly nodded, making Naruto sigh. "Fine. Thanks." He grabbed it and walked back to the table. There were two more gifts waiting for him at the table.

"Not you too." Naruto sighed.

"Oh just take them!" Hermione said. Naruto grinned sheepishly and leaned back in his seat. He opened the one from Mrs. Weasly and pulled out an orange hand-knit jumper. He held it up and grimaced. He folded it carefully and opened the one from Hermione. It was a daily planner. _Just what every ninja needs…_ he thought. He put it down and gave Hermione a small smile. He opened the gift from Ginny and raised his eyebrows when he saw a wool gloves.

"thanks." He said, putting the stuff on the table. Ron and Harry walked in and saw the small pile on the table.

"You got him gifts?" Ron asked. He turned to Harry and said, "Didn't he say he didn't want anything?"

"They forced me to take them." Naruto said, grabbing the stuff and going to put them in his room. _I wonder what the others are doing…_

In the Slytherin Common Room Sasuke and Gaara were playing their early morning Wizard Chess round. Four girls, three first years and a third year, walked over to the couch and held out gifts with bright red faces. Three of them were holding out gifts to Sasuke, who raised his eyebrows curiously and sighed, grabbing them. The fourth girl, the third year, held her gift to Gaara, which really surprised the red head. His sand shot from his pockets and wrapped around the gift gently as he thought of the next move to make in his game. The girl let go and quickly rushed away out of embarrassment as the sand handed the gift to Gaara, who smiled to himself.

In the Gryffindor Common Room Kiba groggily got off the couch and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was early but some of the kids were up. It was them that woke him up in the first place. He looked at the table and saw a gift sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Kiba grabbed it curiously to see who it belonged to. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it was addressed to him from all the girls in Gryffindor. He opened it cautiously and pulled out a card. _Just think of it as thanks for all your hard work_ it read. Kiba smiled and saw one next to his that was addressed to Naruto. He opened the rest of the gift and pulled out several bags of wizard sweets. There was a bark from behind the couch and he swung himself around. There was Akamaru, gnawing on a new rubber bone.

In the Ravenclaw Common Room Shikamaru was lazing around, waiting for Neji to come back from his rounds as 'hall monitor'. Something zoomed its way through the air, right to Shikamaru's head. He dodged it easily and saw it was a bewitched paper airplane. But he figured that out a little to late. It collided with his head. In his right eye to be more exact. Shikamaru couldn't tell if he was just too lazy and tired to dodge it, or if he just didn't see it coming back right away. The first one was his most likely guess, even he would admit it. He opened the paper airplane and grinned a slightly lopsided grin as he read what was on it. _Merry Christmas Sheekamaroo_. It was a nice gesture, he thought, even if they did spell his name wrong. The portal door opened and Neji walked inside, his byakugan still activated, though of course the student you sent the airplane couldn't tell that. As Neji's own Christmas greeting headed for his head he stuck out a palm and blasted the plane away with chakra. When he saw it was nothing dangerous he picked it up and read the message. _Merry Christmas Nejee_.

"They spell your name wrong too?" Shikamaru asked when he saw the grimace on Neji's face. Neji nodded and put the note in his pocket, not knowing quiet what to do with it.

**please review!!**


	17. Occlumency

**Don't kill me for the late update!! Please! But anyway, here you go, they are back in Hogwarts now…so…yeah. ENJOY!!**

Naruto was leaning against the wall outside of Dumbledore's office, waiting to talk to him about Harry's new Occlumency lessons he heard about before coming back to the school. The door opened and Snape walked out, gave Naruto a somewhat dirty look and then left down the spiral staircase. Naruto walked into Dumbledore's office. The old wizard was sitting behind his desk, smiling at Naruto and pointing to the chair in front of the desk. Naruto sat and waited for Dumbledore to say something.

"So, as you must know by now, we are giving Harry lessons to block his mind from Voldemort while he is asleep." Dumbledore started. "We will need you to escort him to the dungeons on the nights he has his lessons, and watch out to make sure nobody interrupts. Unfortunately this will affect your partner as well because he may need to take you're shift when you guard the halls."

"I have a suggestion. Why not have Gaara do it? Gaara doesn't sleep, so he stays up every night anyway."

"Well how will he watch the halls?"

"Sand clones. Anything goes funny and the clones will handle it." Naruto informed. "Besides, even if it's a clone, no one would want to cross his path." He added with a chuckle.

-Later that night-

"Eh? Gaara?" Harry wondered out loud when he walked out of the common room, thinking Naruto was right behind him. He was so used to Naruto escorting him to detentions and such that it was strange not to have him nudging Harry down the hall. Gaara was leaning against the stairway railing waiting for him. Gaara nodded and motioned him to go down the stairs. Harry followed orders and trudged down the stairs.

"Why are you taking me?" he asked curiously.

"I'm watching the dungeons tonight anyway, so Dumbledore-sama told me to take you." Harry, slightly by surprise of the news, and out of reasons for not paying attention to where he was going missed a step and started to topple down the stairs. Gaara, impossibly quick, held out his hands and sand shot from his pockets and under Harry, catching him before face met the marble.

"Thanks…" Harry mumbled, shocked at how fast everything happened. The sand reseeded back into Gaara's pockets as Harry regained his footing and continued down the stairs. They went down the final flights in silence, quiet the opposite of what Naruto and Harry would be doing as they walked somewhere. Harry has grown quiet curious to know more about the shinobi's homeland so Naruto would be telling him about what life was like. They headed for Snape's office, and Gaara had to nudge him a bit to get him through the door. Harry wasn't very keen on going in that specific room; there were too many bad experiences from it. Harry wrapped his fingers around the cold handle and turned it, letting himself inside the dreary office. Gaara turned around and started to walk away when Snape's voice spoke up from the room.

"Ah, Mr. Gaara, if you wouldn't mind I would like you to stay this time." Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrows and turned back in.

"Eh…sure…" he said. He made a few quick hand signs and his sand pulled itself out of his pockets and poured itself into a shape of a human body, then molded itself into a perfect clone, then excused itself to go patrolling. Gaara walked into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Nani?" he asked.

"You are aware of Occlumency, correct?" Snape asked, his greasy hair falling into his face. Both the student and guard nodded, knowing the question was aimed at both of them.

"Gaara, I'm going to use you to show what the Dark Lord can do with Legilimency."

"With what now?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"Legilimency. It allows the Dark Lord to see into your mind, and Occlumency allows you to block it. Now Gaara, if you would be so kind…" Snape stood up, walked around his desk and pointed to the floor several feet in front of him. Gaara hesitated, not sure if he should trust Snape to play in his mind. He might unleash Shukaku if they weren't careful. He shrugged off the looming thought and walked over, knowing that Snape knew what may happen and that he was a teacher. What he was doing was just to show Harry.

"On the count of three then? Right…" Snape raised his wand and pointed it at Gaara's head. "One…two…" Gaara braced himself for the spell's impact. "Three. _Legilimens_!" Gaara felt like his skull burst open as the spell hit him.

He saw so many things he did not wish to relive. He saw his uncle Yashamaru smiling at him, telling him about what it felt like to hurt, and what love was. Next thing he saw was an explosion and the blown to bits Yashamaru lying next to him. He saw his brother and sister looking down at him, fear spread on their faces. The chunin exams, his sand wrapped around Rock Lee's arm and leg as it crushed the bones. And then the finals, with Sasuke hurting his shoulder and him losing control of Shukaku, almost destroying Konoha. Gaara felt a strong, familiar sensation in his head and saw Shukaku's face staring right into his own. The demon grinned an evil grin and turned away from Gaara.

Gaara, back in the office, gripped at his head and started to shake.

"St…STOP!" he screamed suddenly. "He'll get out! STOP!" this strange outbreak of shouting surprised Harry. He had never once seen Gaara act like that. Snape did not stop.

Sand shot its way out of Gaara's pockets and wrapped itself around Snape viscously, but still he persisted.

"Stop it!" Harry said, seeing the danger. Gaara groaned as he fought with his inner demon, the sand squirming around Snape's arm to his wand. Gaara's hand whipped out into its usual stance he put it in before sand burial, and very slowly he began to spin it upward. Just as Gaara started closing his fingers Snape canceled the spell. The sand dropped him and Gaara fell to his knees, gasping for breath and still clutching his head. The one arm he held out fell limply to his side. Snape stood up and brushed off whatever miniscule grains of sand might have lingered on his cloak and stared at the shinobi. Both of them could tell something was wrong. He was breathing heavy, and not because his mind was searched thoroughly, but because something was changing. Gaara opened his black ringed eyes and they saw the veins in the whites clearly defined, and his pupils were as small as possible. The ninja shakily got up and vanished with a whirl of sand as a precaution for the schools safety.

"Why didn't you stop?" Harry asked suddenly.

"The Dark Lord doesn't stop because someone tells him to. He is ruthless and will stop at nothing to gather whatever information you have in your head." Snape said sternly. "Now are you ready to block me?" Harry seemed a little uneasy after seeing what happened to the ninja. After a moment's contemplation, Harry nodded and stepped forward.

"Focus on blocking your mind._ Legilimens_!" Harry didn't even have time to focus when Snape cast the spell that ripped its way through his head, allowing Snape to see all those embarrassing memories of him growing up in the Dursly's home. Of his cousin tormenting him and him coming to Hogwarts for the first time. And more recently, he and Cho Chang standing under mistletoe, Cho drawing closer and closer.

_No_ said a voice in Harry's head. _You can't watch that. It's private…_

He felt a sharp pain in his knee. Snape's office, every vile of ingredients, came flooding back into place, back into view. As he stood up he realized that his knee, unfortunately, was introduced to the corner of the desk. Snape had his wand arm lowered and he was rubbing his wrist. There was an angry weal there, like a scorch mark.

"Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" Snape asked coolly.

"No." Harry said bitterly.

"I thought not. You let me get in too far. You lost control." Snape was watching Harry closely.

-Later that night-

Harry was sitting on his usual chair, back in the common room, working on his homework. His face was pale and he looked really ill. Naruto was walking around the common room and stopped to watch the demonstration that Fred and George were doing.

"Headless hats!" George yelled as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students. "Two Galleons each! Watch Fred now!"

Fred swept the hat onto his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid, and then both the hat and head vanished. Several girls screamed, but everyone else was laughing, including Naruto. He found it as a deliciously wicked prank to pull on the village when he got back.

"And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air above his shoulders; then his head reappeared as he took off the ridiculous hat. Naruto laughed as he shook his head slowly, and then went to the chairs where Harry and the others were sitting.

"You ok?" the shinobi asked when he saw Harry's pale face. Harry shrugged and closed his books.

"I'll do this tomorrow." He muttered, pushing the books inside his bag. "I'm going to bed."

Naruto watched Harry maneuver his way through the crowded room, dodging George – who tried to put a headless hat on him as he passed. Naruto turned back to the others and watched them work.

"Is Kiba on hall duty?" Ron asked, trying to avoid doing his work.

"Yup." Naruto nodded, leaning back and shoving Ron's books closer to him with his foot. "Work." He ordered. Ron grimaced and sighed, leaning over his book once more.

Upstairs Harry was just walking into the dormitory, still feeling very sick. If he could just lay down, even for a bit, it would make him feel better. Or so he hoped. One step in the room and he experienced pain so severe he thought that someone must have sliced into the top of his head. He didn't know where he was, whether he was standing or laying down, he did not even know his name…

Maniacal laughter was ringing in his ears…he was happier than he had been in a very long time…jubilant, ecstatic, triumphant…a wonderful, wonderful thing had happened…

"Harry? HARRY!!"

Someone had hit him around the face. The insane laughter was punctuated with a cry of pain. The happiness was draining out of him, but the laughter continued…

He opened his eyes, and as he did so, he became aware that the wild laughter was coming from his own mouth. The moment he realized this it died away; Harry lay panting on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, the scar on his forehead throbbing like mad. Ron and Naruto were bending over him, both equally as worried.

"What happened?" Ron asked as Naruto helped him sit up.

"I…dunno…." Harry gasped. "He's really happy…really happy…"

"…" Naruto stared down at him, perfectly calm. "Voldemort, you mean?" Ron cringed but Harry looked at the ninja quickly. Naruto's electric blue eyes pierced into Harry's green eyes like a dagger, and the wizard saw a strange glint hidden in the blue…a strange glint of familiarity. Naruto did know what it was like for Harry; he had the demon fox talking to him all the time just for the enjoyment of annoying the blond...why should Harry's feelings mixing with Voldemort feel all that different?

"S…Something good's happened." Harry mumbled, turning to Ron. Harry was shaking badly as he had done after seeing the snake attack Mr. Weasly and he still felt very sick. "Something he's been hoping for." The words came naturally, like it wasn't him saying it.

"Hermione told me to come check up on you." Ron said in a low voice, helping Naruto help Harry to his feet. "She says your defenses will be low after those lessons with Snape…Still I suppose it'll help in the long run, wont it?"

"Why did you come?" Harry asked Naruto, somewhat coldly.

"I heard laughing and it gave me a bad feeling." Naruto said dully. It was strange. Naruto's sunny disposition changed, he seemed duller…less enthusiastic…almost too calm. Naruto shooed Ron out of the room so he could talk privately.

"What did you see?" Naruto asked, turning to Harry quickly.

"Nothing I swear!" Harry said. "I just…felt what he felt. Is that what its like for you and your demon thing?"

"No…you don't want to see me when Kyuubi and I connect. It's very different from you and that Voldemort guy."

"Huh…I suppose so."

-In the Slytherin Common Room-

Sasuke watched as the last few students head up to their rooms as he sat down on the large leather couch. Malfoy, being one of those last students, hurried up the stairs when he saw the patient, yet annoyed look on Sasuke's face, waiting for them all to leave so he could go to sleep. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him over. It had been a long day for him, having to patrol the corridors during the day. He broke up almost ten fights between Slytherins and others, mostly Gryffindors, really no shock there. Sasuke opened his eyes wildly when he felt a quick breeze and something rough rub against his bare foot.

Gaara stood there, panting for breath and gripping his side. A gush of blood splattered from between his gripped fingers, making Sasuke jump to his feet and rush over to him.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked, looking at the wound. Gaara's breath was shaking, the gash just below his ribs made it hard to breath.

"Gah…!" he groaned as more blood splattered. "Sh-Shukaku…I went into the forest…to prevent Shukaku from doing damage…"

"But how did this…?" Sasuke stopped when the puddle of blood on the floor grew larger.

"I just got my ass kicked by a giant." Gaara commented. "I'm going to the infirmary; warn the others about the giant." He added before disappearing again.

**That's right; Gaara got his ass kicked by a giant. LOL, I need to write more now, so please review! I'll try to update more often.**


	18. Hello Rita Skeeter

**Hi! Sorry for the wait, but here you go, the next chapter! Um, it's not very good, I apologize for that, but after this we finally start getting into some good stuff, hopefully. Enjoy! Oh, thanks for the reviews, my loyal readers, I am very glad you like this story, and I do not own anything.**

Harry and Naruto trudged down the wet roads of Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks. Rain splattered down nice and hard on them. Naruto was watching people pass, trying to resist talking to the disgruntled Harry about his date with Cho Chang, which, by the annoyed expression on Harry's face, apparently ended badly. Harry, after leaving the Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, had found Naruto being dragged around awkwardly by a third year girl that caught him by surprise. At the time Harry didn't find it very funny, but looking back on it he found it very hard not to laugh. He snickered as the two of them were walking down the street, then before he knew it was laughing out loud.

"And what's so funny?" Naruto asked curiously as Harry practically doubled over laughing.

"You!" Harry chuckled, calming down finally. "Just how I found you being dragged around by that girl!"

"Well excuse me! At least _I_ didn't mess up a first date with that girl you always fantasize about." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Women!" Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"So we're meeting Hermione at the Three Broomsticks, right?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded. Naruto shook the rain out of his hair and off his face as they came to the entrance of the large building. The crowded room was toasty warm, so they felt comfortable right away. They brushed off as much rain as they could and made their way through the crowed of people avoiding going out in the rain.

"I'm getting a drink." Naruto said when they noticed Hermione waving them over.

"Ok, I'll meet you there then." Harry mumbled. Naruto turned to the bar with a big snicker on his face, imagining Harry's reaction to who would be joining them.

Harry made his way halfway through the pub before realizing that Hermione was not alone; she was sitting at a table with the unlikeliest pair of drinking mates he could ever have imagined: Luna Lovegood and none other than Rita Skeeter, ex-journalist on the _Daily Prophet_ and one of Hermione's least favorite people in the world.

"You're early!" said Hermione, moving along to give him room to sit down. "I thought you were with Cho, I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least!"

"Cho?" Rita said at once, twisting around in her seat to stare avidly at Harry. "A _girl_?"

She reached out for her crocodile-skin bag and was about to open it when she jumped in surprise. Naruto grabbed her wrist and yanked her arm away.

"Uh-uh, not a good idea lady." He said with a dark grin. He looked goofy, yet threatening with that strange look and one hand on Rita's wrist, and a Butterbeer in the other.

"And who, exactly, are you?" Rita demanded. Naruto nodded at Harry as he took a sip of his drink.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Harry's guard for the year." He grinned, putting his drink down and sitting in between Hermione and Rita.

"Oh, is that so?" Rita asked maliciously. "And why does little Harry need a guard?"

"That's not any of your concern, now is it?" Naruto replied.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked before Rita and Naruto could continue.

"Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived." Said Rita, taking a sip of her own drink. "I suppose I'm allowed to _talk_ to him, am I?" she shot at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are," said Hermione coldly. Naruto picked up his drink, leaned back in his seat and nursed on his Butterbeer nonchalantly, looking absolutely relaxed and pleased. It was obvious he liked it.

Unemployment did not suit Rita. The hair that had once been set in elaborate curls now hung lank and unkempt around her face. The scarlet pain on her two inch talons was chipped and there were a couple of false jewels missing from her winged glasses. She took another gulp of her drink and said out of the corner of her mouth, "Pretty girl, is she, Harry?"

"Once more word about Harry's love life and the deal's off and that is a promise," said Hermione irritably.

"What deal?" said Rita, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "You haven't mentioned a deal yet, Miss Prissy, you just told me to turn up. Oh, one of these days…" she took a deep shuddering breath.

"Yes, yes, one of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and me," Hermione said. Naruto looked up from his glass, his blue eyes flashing curiosity at Rita. He knew a little about her, but Hermione never told her what she wrote about. She always got to furious to go on when she was telling him.

"Find someone who cares, why don't you?"

"They've run plenty of horrible stories about Harry this year without my help." Rita said. Naruto sat up straighter and put his empty glass down.

"How does that make you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"

"He feels angry of course." said Hermione in a hard, clear voice. "Because he's told the Minister of Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe him."

"So you actually stick to it, do you, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" said Rita, lowering her glass and subjecting Harry to a piercing stare while her finer strayed longingly to the clasp of the crocodile bag. "You stand all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you being the sole witness –?" Naruto put his hand firmly on her shoulder before she could continue anymore.

"That's enough…!" Naruto practically yelled. He sensed Harry's glare and let go. He stared coldly at Rita for a moment before standing up. "I'll be right back…" he said slowly, walking away from the table. He stopped just behind Hermione and whispered something in her ear.

"No, no, it's fine Naruto." She said, waving him away.

"What?"

"He asked if he should get Gaara or Sasuke." Hermione snickered.

"Ah…" Harry resisted the urge to laugh before turning back to Rita. "I wasn't the sole witness." He snarled. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"

"I'd love them," breathes Rita, now fumbling in her bag and gazing at him as though he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "a great bold headline: '_Potter Accuses…_' a subheading: '_Harry Potter Names Death Eaters Still Among Us._' And then, beneath a nice big photograph of you: '_Disturbed teenage survivor of You-Know-Who attack, Harry Potter, 15, caused outrage yesterday by accusing respectable and prominent members of the Wizarding community of being Death Eaters…_'"

The Quick-Quotes Quill was actually in her hand and halfway to her mouth when the rapturous expression died out of her face.

"But of course," she said, lowering the quill and looking daggers at Hermione, "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?" Naruto came back with a refill and sat down again, receiving a cold stare from Rita. He had heard everything they just said, whether they knew it or not.

"As a matter of fact," said Hermione sweetly, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect _does_ want."

Naruto choked on his Butterbeer then and looked up, "you what?" Naruto said for everyone at the table as they stared at her.

"You _want_ me to report what he says about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Rita asked Hermione in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said. "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry reports them. He'll give you the details, he'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters he saw there, he'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now – oh get a grip on yourself," she added contemptuously, throwing a napkin across the table, for at the other end of the sound of Voldemort's name, Rita had jumped so badly that she had slopped half her glass of firewisky down herself. Naruto chuckled and took a swig of his own drink.

"The _Prophet_ wouldn't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes his cock-and-bull story. Everyone thinks he's delusional." Rita gave a quick fearful look at Naruto, who put his drink down hard and glared at Rita.

"You just aren't going to cooperate, are you?" he asked threateningly.

"We've had plenty of stories about how Harry's lost his marbles and we don't need anymore." Hermione continued. "I want to give him an opportunity to speak the truth."

"There's no market for a story like that," said Rita coldly.

"You mean the _Prophet_ won't print it because Fudge won't let them," Hermione said irritably.

Rita gave Hermione a long, hard look. Then, leaning forward across the table toward her, she said in a business like tone, "All right, Fudge is leaning on the _Prophet_, but it comes to the same thing. They won't print a story that shows Harry in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. It's against the public mood. This last Azkaban breakout he's got people just don't want to believe You-Know-Who's back."

"What breakout?" Naruto asked.

"Ten Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban recently." Hermione said. She turned back to Rita and said, "So the _Daily Prophet_ exists to tell people what they want to hear, does it?" Naruto didn't exactly like not knowing everything that was going on.

"The _Prophet_ exists to sell itself, you silly girl." Rita said coldly.

"How long are you gonna keep calling her those names?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"My dad thinks it's an awful paper," said Luna, chipping into the conversation unexpectedly. Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked over quickly. "He publishes important stories that he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money."

Rita looked disparagingly at Luna.

"I'm guessing you father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" she said. "Twenty-five Ways to Mingle with Muggles' and the dates of the next Bring-and-Fly Sale?"

"No," Luna said. "He's the editor of _The Quibbler_."

Rita snorted so loudly that people at a nearby table looked around in alarm.

"I don't see what's so funny. I've read _The Quibbler_ before, I thought it was good." Naruto butted in.

"Well of course _you_ would like it." Rita scoffed as quietly as she could. Naruto glared at her.

"Where did you read it?" Harry asked.

"Neji borrowed it from her, and I borrowed it from him." he shrugged.

"Well," Hermione interrupted, continuing her deal with Rita. "This is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit, isn't it?" she said pleasantly. "Luna said her father's quiet happy to take Harry's interview. That's who'll be publishing it."

Rita stared at them both for a moment, and then let out a great whoop of laughter.

"_The Quibbler!_" she said, cackling. "You think people will take him seriously if he's published in _The Quibbler_?" Her laughter died away when she saw Naruto's cold eyes locked onto her.

"Some people won't," said Hermione in a level voice. "But the _Daily Prophet's_ version of the Azkaban breakout had some gaping holes in it. I think a lot of people will be wondering whether there isn't a story available, even if it is published in a" – she glanced sideways at Luna.

"Unusual magazine?" Naruto said for her. Hermione looked at him, and then turned back to Luna quickly. And to her surprise, Luna looked proud of her father for publishing the 'unusual magazine'.

"All right, let's say for a moment I'll do it," Rita said after a moment of silence. "What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine," Luna said dreamily.

Rita Skeeter looked as though the taste of Stinksap was strong in her mouth again as she rounded off on Hermione. "I'm supposed to do this _for free_?" Naruto grasped her shoulder and she saw the icy cold daggers shooting from his eyes.

"Keep it cool, lady. Who cares about 'the fee'?"

"Well I do. A girl has got to eat." Rita spat. Before Naruto could say anything, Hermione interrupted yet again.

"Yes, you will do it for free." She said sharply. Rita stared at her for a moment, sighed and leaned back.

"I don't suppose I've got a choice in this, have I?" said Rita, her voice shaking slightly. "I'll do it, but only if I can have a small interview with this…boy…here." She said, drifting her gaze back to Naruto, who grinned mischievously.

"Fine with me." he said, taking on the challenge.

"Daddy will be pleased," Luna said brightly. A muscle twitched in Rita's jaw as she pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag, this time relieved that Naruto didn't stop her, and her Quick-Quotes Quill soon followed the parchment.

"Okay, Harry?" said Hermione, turning to him. "Ready to tell the public the truth?"

"I suppose," Harry said, watching Rita balancing the Quick-Quotes Quill at the ready on the parchment between them.

"Fire away, then, Rita."

**Again, sorry if it isn't all that good! Please review, no flames please, um…and I'll try to update when I can! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Caught in the Act

**Me: alright, I'm sorry it took soooo long to update and this is a long chapter. But I had a lot of fun writing this, and I can't wait to read your reviews, I really do hope you like it and that you will forgive me for taking so long! Stupid school!! So anyway, I own NOTHING.**

If it had not been for the D.A. lessons, Harry thought he would have been extremely unhappy. He sometimes felt that he was living for the hours he spent in the Room of Requirement, working hard but thoroughly enjoying himself at the same time, swelling with pride as he looked around at his fellow D.A. members and saw how far they had come. Indeed, Harry sometimes wondered how Umbridge was going to react when all the members of the D.A. received "outstanding" in their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s.

They had finally started work on Patronuses, which everybody had been very keen to practice, though as Harry kept reminding them, producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different to producing it when confronted by something like a dementor. But that didn't stop Naruto from helping him with that issue.

Now, most of the students had a Naruto clone in front of them, each disguised as a dementor, which Harry filled in on how to look like them. And they were very convincing. For the students that didn't have a Naruto they had either Neji under a black sheet, or Sasuke making them think that there was a dementor in front of them with his sharingan. Sakura was sitting on the sidelines in case anyone got hurt, if that was possible in this lesson.

Cho Chang had recently made a Patronus knock over Naruto; she now was just admiringly watching the silvery swan shaped Patronus soar around the room. "They're so pretty!" she said thoughtfully.

"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," said Harry patiently. "Thanks for helping out, Naruto." he said as he walked past a 'dementor' standing in front of Lavander. The 'dementor' nodded and waved, which made several students who were watching laugh. It seemed way to out of character for a dementor.

"I know it's him, and all, but it's still kind of scary!" said Lavander as she shot puffs of silver vapor out of the end of her wand. "And I still – can't – do it!" she added angrily. The clone in front of her quickly stepped forward, trying to intimidating her, hoping that it would help her concentrate more. No. It just made her yelp in surprise.

Neville was having troubles too. His face was screwed up in concentration, but only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from his wand tip. Sasuke was standing in front of him, looking somewhat exhausted and impatient for him to get it right. He was using a lot of chakra on a kid that couldn't do a simple spell.

"You've got to think of something happy," Harry reminded him when Sasuke broke the genjutsu for a moment to catch his breath.

"I'm trying," said Neville miserably, who was trying so hard his round face was actually shining with sweat.

"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" yelled Seamus, who had been brought along to his first ever D.A. meeting by Dean. "Look – ah – it's gone…but it was definitely something hairy, Harry!"

"Ugh, yeah, and powerful, too." Neji added as he got up off the floor, throwing the sheet off of himself. Seamus smiled proudly.

Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gamboling around her after knocking away the Naruto clone.

"They _are_ sort of nice, aren't they?" she said, looking at it fondly.

"Oi! Harry!" the original Naruto's voice yelled from across the room. Harry made his way over.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I try?" Naruto asked eagerly, looking around the room longingly.

"Uh…sure. Why not?" Harry handed him his wand and watched, somewhat looking forward to the ensuing chaos. Naruto snatched it, pointed it out and yelled, "_Expecto Patronum_!" like he heard everyone else. To nearly everyone's surprise an orange fox burst from the wand and chased around the room. Harry stared wildly at it and chuckled as it disappeared.

"Wow…" Harry muttered, dumbfounded.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke looked at Neville's wand curiously, grabbed it from him and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_!" and, like Naruto, a long dark blue cobra slid from the wand and slithered around in the air, hissing at students.

Neji took hold of Seamus's wand as well. He yelled out the charm and out popped a huge, purple eagle, spreading its wings and flapping up to the high ceiling. The students looked surprised that they could produce a Patronus on the first try, but what really got them was how they looked nothing like the others. Luna Lovegood made her way through the stunned students that were watching the eagle dive-bomb to the students, and walked right up to Sakura.

"Here, you try now." She said wistfully, handing her own wand to Sakura. Sakura looked at it for a moment, nodded and took it.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" she shouted, pointing the wand into the air. A pink dove flapped out and around her head.

"How on earth are you able to use magic?" Harry asked Naruto when the others handed the wands back, their curiosity satisfied.

"Well, we can't." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We didn't exactly use magic like you do, we focused our chakra through the wand, and how it actually worked I have absolutely no idea."

"Well it was cool anyway." Ron said as he walked up. Harry turned to Ron.

"Let's see yours." Harry said. "You must have gotten past the clone to get over here." He smirked. Ron grimaced, and then shrunk back into the crowd.

Harry spun around as the door to the room of requirements opened and closed, and saw Dobby the house-elf string at him from under his usual eight hats. "Hi Dobby!" he said. "What are you – what's wrong?"

The elf's eyes were wide with terror as he shook uncontrollably. The members of the D.A. closest to Harry had gone silent now: everybody was watching Dobby. Naruto stared down at it with a concerned look, taking in every feature and automatically knowing something was wrong. He canceled his shadow clones and several students jumped in surprise as the clones disappeared before them in a puff of smoke. Several Patronuses that had lasted that long had faded away, making the room seem that much darker than before.

"Harry Potter sir…" Dobby squeaked. Naruto glanced at Harry, then around the room, taking note of how all the other shinobi had also sensed that something was wrong and now stood at the ready, fight or flight instincts setting in slowly. "Harry Potter sir…Dobby has come to warn you…" Naruto tensed. He knew something was up…

"But the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

Dobby then ran headfirst at the wall, which Harry had somehow come to expect. He made to grab him, but Dobby simply ricocheted off the wall, cushioned by his large layer of hats. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura all stared in bewilderment, while Hermione and several other girls let out squeaks of both fear and sympathy.

"What's happened Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arms while holding him away from anything he could hurt himself with.

"Harry Potter…she…she…" Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Naruto, helping Harry out, grabbed that with a firm, yet gentle hand.

"Who is "she" Dobby?" But Harry had a feeling he already knew the answer. The only "she" that could strike up that much fear was one that made him seethe with anger to just think about her. Dobby looked at him – just a bit cross-eyed – and mouthed the name wordlessly.

"Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified. Naruto was then the picture of anger at the thought, as well. Dobby nodded, and tried yet again to hurt himself. Naruto took him quickly and held him at bay. Thinking fast, Neji actually hurried to the door and looked out, just to double check their suspicions.

"What about her? Dobby…she hasn't found out about this…about us…about the D.A.?"

He instantly received the answer from the elf's face. "Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Neji came back in, nodding as he deactivated his Byakugan. Harry stood up quickly and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf Naruto was trying to calm, now with Sakura's help.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!!"

They all pelted for the door at once, making Naruto actually physically pick up Dobby and move to the side so they wouldn't get trampled. Harry found himself being pulled out of the way by Sakura, and then later joining Neji and Sasuke as they tried to get everyone out in time. Harry just hopped that they had sense not to go straight to their dorms, but to take refuge in the library or the Owlery instead since it wasn't exactly curfew yet.

"Harry, come on!" shrieked Hermione from the center of the knot of people who were now fighting to get out. Harry ran to the back as Naruto, still carrying the thrashing Dobby, followed close behind.

"Dobby, this is an order! Get back down to the kitchen with the other elves, and if she asks whether you warned me, lie and say no!" Harry said. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!" he added, and Naruto set him down just as they made it through the door. Sasuke, who was right beside them, slammed the door and watched it melt quickly back into a brick wall.

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, and with that he streaked off. With a quick glance around the halls, where all the others were moving so fast that he caught only glimpses of flying heals at either ends of the corridors before vanishing completely.

"I'm gonna make sure everyone's alright," Sasuke said quickly, and ran away as fast as possible. Harry nodded, and both him and Naruto ran down the hall to the right; there was a boy's bathroom up ahead, he could pretend he'd been in there all the time if he could just reach –

Suddenly, Naruto dropped like dead weight next to him, making Harry jump in surprise. Naruto lay sprawled out on the floor, clearly stunned. Just as Harry was about to skid to a halt, he let out a loud yell as something caught him around the ankles and he fell, skidding along on his front for six feet before finally stopping. Someone behind him was laughing. Rolling onto his back, he saw Malfoy standing above Naruto, tapping him with his foot in the ribs, looking tempted to actually kick as hard as he could. When had he shown up?!

"Hmm…like my handy work Potter? It was the Trip Jinx for you," he said with a smirk. "Hey, Professor – PROFESSOR! I've got two of them!"

Umbridge cam bustling around the far corner, breathless, yet thrilled. "It's him!" she said happily at the sight of Harry, and once her eyes laid on Naruto, her toad like face stretched even wider as her smile grew larger. "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good…fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take them from here…stand up Potter!"

Harry got to his feet, glaring at his two most hated enemies standing before him. He nodded at Naruto and said, "What about him?" Umbridge looked down at the stunned Naruto, sighed, and pulled out her wand.

"Very well…" she grumbled, undoing the spell. Naruto remained motionless for about five more seconds, and finally showed some signs that he was still alive. Even though she disliked the two of them, she was still beaming, even as she moved over and gripped both their arms tightly and turned once more to Malfoy. "You hop along now and see if you can round up any more," she said. "Tell the others to look in the library, anybody out of breath, and check the bathrooms. Off you go – and you," she added in her softest, most dangerous voice as Malfoy left. "You can come with me to the head masters office."

Naruto was dragged to his feet, in a complete daze after being hit by his very first spell (pretty much) and he looked groggy. The three were at the stone gargoyles within minutes, Naruto remaining silent the whole time, shockingly. Harry had wondered if the others got caught. He thought of Ron and how his mother would kill him, and of how Hermione would feel if she was expelled before she could take the O.W.L.s. And it had been Seamus's meeting…and Neville had been getting so good…

"Fizzing Whizbee," sang Umbridge, and the gargoyles jumped aside, the wall split open and they ascended the moving stone staircase. They reached the polished door and the two boys were practically dragged into the room as Umbridge strode inside.

The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, as per usual, looking calm; Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face tense as she glanced between the two. When she got a look at Naruto, who was finally coming to his senses, she looked like she wanted to outburst and say, "What did you do to him?!" but she held it back because the Minister of Magic was standing just feet from her. Cornelius Fudge was rocking forward and backward on his toes, standing near the fire. Kingsly Shacklebolt and a tough-looking wizard Harry didn't recognize were standing on either side of the door like body guards. And lastly, he saw Percy Weasly hovering excitedly by a wall with a quill and heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, poised to take notes.

Harry pulled himself free of Umbridge and watched in silent anger as she simply let Naruto go as he blinked in confusion. Cornelius Fudge was glaring at Harry with a kind of vicious satisfaction upon his face, even as he gave quick nervous glances at the now straightening Naruto.

"Well," the minister said. "Well, well, well…"

Harry replied with the dirtiest look he could muster, and Naruto shot a quick glance at the boy. If Naruto even thought about giving a look like that to Tsunade either Tsunade herself, or Sakura, would punch him through a wall…

"He was heading to the Gryffindor Tower," said Umbridge, and was going to continue when Naruto interrupted her. Now that he had finally got a grasp on the situation, he knew how to handle it.

"He was with me. I needed his help with something," Naruto tried.

"Oh was he? Then why were you running?" Umbridge asked. Naruto clearly hadn't thought about that, and had no reasonable explanation. "I thought so…"

"Well, I expect you know why you are here?"

Harry fully intended to respond with a definite "yes": his mouth had opened and the word half formed when he caught sight of Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore was not looking directly at Harry; his eyes were fixed upon a point just over his shoulder, but as Harry stared at him, he shook his head a fraction of an inch to each side. Harry changed direction mid-word.

"Yeh…no." Harry gave his guard a quick glance when he saw the blue eyes flash with confusion, telling him wordlessly to just go along with it.

"I beg your pardon?" said Fudge.

"No," Harry said firmly. Fudge glanced at Naruto, who looked at him quickly, and gave a slightly quick nod, then a larger one as a confirmation.

"You _don't_ know why you are here?"

"I don't know why I'm here," Naruto said, raising his hand slightly, causing all eyes to turn on him.

"No, I don't," Harry said, suppressing a chuckle. Fudge turned his gaze back to him, looking surprised. Harry gave a quick look at Dumbledore, who gave a slight nod and a shadow of a wink to the carpet.

"So you have no idea," Fudge's voice was positively sagging with sarcasm. "Why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" Harry looked thoughtful, "No."

"Never done anything wrong when I was with him…" Naruto shrugged, giving his best honest expression.

"Or Ministry decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.

"Not that I'm aware of," the boy said blandly. Naruto smirked, then quickly wiped it off his face and looked up at the ceiling as if looking back. Nearly everyone waited for Naruto's answer, but all they got was a shake of the head.

Harry's heart was pounding very fast. It was almost worth the lies to watch Fudge's blood pressure rising, but he couldn't even begin to guess how to get away. He looked over at Naruto, and wondered how he could stay so calm. But he guessed that, being a ninja, he would have been put in situations much worse than this, and that this was just a piece of cake to him. But what Harry didn't see was that every single one of Naruto's senses were on alert, ready to move and get out if anything happened, any sign of danger appeared and he would do his job to get Harry out.

"So its news to you, is it," Fudge started. "That and illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"Illegal organization?!" Naruto sounded truly surprised. Harry was thanking him over and over in his head for his good acting skills. Since Naruto was always with him and he seemed surprised, it must throw them off their tracks, just a bit.

"What he said; yes, it is news to me," Harry said calmly and coming up with an innocent and surprised look.

"I think, Minister, we might make better progress if I fetch our informant." Umbridge offered.

"Yes, yes, do," Fudge nodded. Naruto and Harry gave each other a quick glance and both silently gulped down their worry. Fudge continued with, "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," Dumbledore said gravely. "Oh, and I must give a message to mister Naruto, there for just one moment, gentlemen." He added, standing up tall and walked around his desk to Naruto, who looked terribly confused and surprised, and for real this time.

"If you would please follow me to where we may speak privately…"

"Um…sure…" Naruto said, following him to another part of the office that was unoccupied. While Umbridge has left for the witness, and Naruto was talking to Dumbledore, Harry had an odd feeling that things were going to get very weird. Naruto had returned to his side just about a minute before Umbridge had returned, and bent down to whisper in the student's ear before he could ask any questions.

"Just go along with whatever Dumbledore-sama says, alright?" he whispered.

"Oh ok," Harry said with a nod.

"What? What's "ok"?" the minister asked, his face suddenly stricken with worry.

"Oh, nothing at all. It's just that Dumbledore-sama said that he had received some letters from me and my teams' homes and that Gaara just has a visitor coming with a progress report about something in his village is all…and that Dumbledore scheduled some type of 'come together' week at the end of the year for the students to meet and learn about our culture," Naruto explained, just as the door opened. "Perfectly harmless," he added at the worried expressions. Harry pretended not to be surprised, like he had just been told that. Inside, though, he was thinking, "_oh great not more of them…_" as Temari's ruthless acts to get him to behave flashed through his mind.

Umbridge moved past them into the room, and following her was Cho's curly-haired friend Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands, and Shikamaru holding her shoulder firmly, but gently at the same time. Naruto stiffened when he saw him.

"I was called here…don't exactly know why," Shikamaru said in a bored tone. "I think to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Umbridge turned to Marietta, ignoring Shikamaru for her own obvious reasons (being somewhat afraid of them and all), and spoke softly to her, "Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened." She started to pat her on the back and Shikamaru moved over to the other side of Harry. Glancing around the room as he stuck his hands into his pockets, he finally rested his eyes on Naruto. Naruto looked at him just as curiously, and both went to watch Marietta. "It's quiet all right, now. You have done the right thing; the minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been." Umbridge went on to tell Fudge who her mother was, and where she worked in the ministry, but the two shinobi tuned them out and snickered at each other.

"Shikamaru," Naruto whispered, stepped behind Harry to speak quietly to the pony-tailed boy. "Apparently we have a snitch in our midst."

"Yeah, I gathered that when I saw her face…the Hermione girl truly is a genius," Shikamaru sighed slightly.

"Her face?"

"— Galloping gargoyles!" Naruto whipped his attention to Fudge, and nearly jumped in surprise when he then laid his eyes on Marietta again.

"Told you," Shikamaru grimaced. Naruto tried oh so hard not to laugh as Fudge jumped back and nearly landed in the fire, causing his robe to light. Fudge stamped the fire out and Marietta began to wail. With yet another sigh, Shikamaru moved back over to her and patted her shoulder comfortingly, as he had done countless times before they reached the office. Marietta pulled the collar of her shirt up to her eyes, but not before everyone saw the horrible close-set purple pustules that had spread across her face to clearly form the word "SNEAK."

"Never mind the spots now, dear," Umbridge said impatiently. "Just take that off your face and tell the Minister –"

Marietta gave a muffled wail and shook her head. Shikamaru looked helpless, and just gave up with trying to calm her down.

"Oh very well you silly girl, _I'll_ tell him," snapped Umbridge. She hitched a sickeningly sweet smile back onto her face and said, "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor –"

"Secret room?" Naruto said with a questioning look. Umbridge gave him a quick look.

"Yes, a secret room."

"Well, I'm sure that many rooms in this castle haven't been discovered by many students yet, so I bet a lot are secret to them, right?" Shikamaru asked, going on with Naruto's clueless act, more or less.

"Right you are!" Dumbledore chimed in randomly.

"May I continue?" Umbridge sounded in a hurry. And before anyone could answer, she continued, "Yes, thank you. The room is sometimes referred to as the Room of Requirements –"

"That's a weird name," Shikamaru interrupted with a shadow of a smirk. Naruto had to use all his willpower not to laugh, yet again.

"As I was saying…" Umbridge looked mad, but the smile returned. Dumbledore gave Harry, or more like the carpet, the slightest hint of a smile, and Harry had a feeling that the shinobi's plan was just to stall time for them to think up something to get away. "She said I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her further…" she paused, half expecting Naruto or Shikamaru to put in their two cents. But when she saw they were just looking at the portraits casually, she continued. "I questioned her further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there –"

There was the interruption, just as Harry expected. "What kind of meeting?" Naruto asked. Umbridge glared at him.

"She. Didn't. Say." Umbridge snarled.

"Alright…continue," Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Thank you," Umbridge said. "Well, unfortunately at that point this hex –"

"There's a hex on her?!" Naruto asked in bewilderment. Marietta didn't know whether to cry or smile, so she just stared at him. Shikamaru and Harry were trying not to laugh, as was, apparently, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Yes!" Umbridge waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face. "Did you not, perhaps, see it?"

"Oh…that thing on her face? Yeah, I saw it. Thought it looks cool," Naruto ended up snorting while trying not to laugh at himself, and quickly covered it up as if he had a cold and rubbed his nose. "Sorry go on."

"…this hex came into affect and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more. Upon which, I had called Mister Nara here to make sure nothing goes wrong in here tonight." Shikamaru rolled his head back with a long sigh.

"Just Shikamaru of the Almighty Awesomeness will be fine. Oh please, God no, not Mister Nara!" Naruto almost busted a gut trying not to laugh. He had never seen Shikamaru like this, and he really wished he could laugh along with him. Harry did too. Fudge and Umbridge on the other hand, looked too startled at his interjection to speak for a moment.

"Is there anything else in your story you would like to finish with, Professor?" Dumbledore asked with the slightest hint of laughter in his voice.

"No…no, I'm done now…"

"Well, now," Fudge shook himself out of whatever had taken hold, and looked at Marietta with a surprisingly kind and fatherly look on his face. "It is very brave of you, my dear –"

"How come nobody calls us dear?" Naruto whispered over Harry to Shikamaru. Shikamaru snorted, and covered it up by rubbing his nose.

"Sorry, we're sharing a cold," he said, his voice shaking slightly as the minister looked over at him.

"Right, well, what was this meetings purpose?" Fudge turned back to Marietta. "Who was there?"

But Marietta didn't speak. She merely shook her head again, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Haven't we got a counterjinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently. "So she can speak freely?"

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly, and Harry felt a pride in Hermione's jinxing ability. "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here."

"You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hogs Head in Hogsmead –"

"What evidence do you have of that?" cut in Professor McGonagall. Umbridge started to look very annoyed with all the interruptions.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at that time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quiet unimpaired," Umbridge said in what could be assumed as triumph. "He had also mentioned that Mister…I mean, Naruto…and his teammates had been there as well."

"Meet and greet…" Naruto mumbled, offering up the best excuse he could muster.

"Wouldn't they all have met you already?" Umbridge asked.

"I dunno…they could ask questions then, couldn't exactly before because we were all working," Naruto itched his cheek slightly as he looked any where in the room besides the people.

"It most certainly was not," Umbridge said boldly.

"Again, what proof do you have?" McGonagall asked, crossing her arms and staring at her.

"Willy Widdershins had heard everything they were talking about, and gave me a full report as soon as the meeting was over." Harry and Naruto shot each other distressed looks. Naruto mouthed "damn, so close" to him, and Harry nodded slightly.

**Ok, just want to say one thing: Naruto was in a daze after the spell because that was the first spell he had cast on him, so….yeah. That was my reasoning. Please review!**


End file.
